Everything After
by 71star
Summary: Charlie brings Bella and her toddler twin brother and sister after the death of her mom and step-father. How will Bella adjust to being a normal teen and all the attention she gets from the locals... Will she let the local gossip of her being a 'mom' get to her? Will Charlie set the record straight or let Bella do it for herself? You know how small town rumors are, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Everything After**

Chapter 1

These past six months have been filled with so much pain that I feel guilty being happy on days like today.

"Bella are you ready? The twins are in their highchairs." My aunt smiled.

"Yeah, does my dad have the camera ready?" I asked.

"Of course. He wouldn't miss Boone and Bonnie's first cakes for anything." She smiled sadly at me.

I nodded and walked out to the backyard where our small family and friends had gathered for the twins 1st birthday.

"Mama" Bonnie giggled as I walked out the door with her Minnie Mouse cake.

"You two ready for some cake?" I asked.

"YES!" they yelled together.

Jane sat Boone's Mickey Mouse cake in front of him and as we sang Happy Birthday to them, they tore into their cakes and everyone had a goodtime.

"You OK Bells?" my dad asked.

"Yeah, it's just hard." I smiled.

"I know, but they'd want you to be happy and after all that's happened… You deserve to be happy, as do the twins." My dad hugged me tight.

"I know. This move just has me nervous. Here, everyone knows what's happened and who the twins are. Moving to Forks, means having to be ridiculed." I sighed.

"But if you stay here, you'll have to live with Aunt Jane and Uncle Alec or worse, worry about the twins going into a home until you're 18 and of legal age." My dad looked at me seriously.

"No, no I won't let them take my only family! And I won't stay with the wack a do's." I shook my head. I loved my aunt dearly, but she and her husband were even more flighty than my mom could have ever been and Phil taught her how to be grounded, even if it was a little.

"And Sue has already started preparations. We can't wait to have you guys with us. I want you, I've missed so much of your life and now I get a couple more years. And Sue gets the babies she wants, it's a win-win." He chuckled.

"Dad." I hugged him tight.

We finished the party and bathed the twins, putting them to bed shortly after.

"OK. It's all set, the movers will be here next week to load everything and Jane will fly with you to Forks to help with the twins and of course the house is actively on the market. Once it's sold, that money is all split between the three of you as per the will and goes into your trust funds. The ones you can't touch until you're in college and the one you're responsible for now for taking care of the twins, which once you're staying with us you won't have to worry about Bells, we'll take care of you." My dad smiled.

"Dad, no. I can't let you do that. The twins are really expensive." I shook my head.

"Bells, I haven't been able to take care of my baby girl since she was 5 years old. Please, let me do this. You've got a car, so I can't buy that for you. You've got a ton of clothes and every electronic device under the sun, so please let me just take care of you and the twins." He looked me sincerely.

"OK. But if I see something I want to get for us, I'm buy it, deal?" I smiled.

"Deal." We hugged each other tight before turning in.

The next week flew by with packing and getting my records sent to Forks High.

Aunt Jane was crying the entire flight, but I felt strangely calm, and the twins were really good too, I was looking forward to this next chapter of our lives, maybe this move was just what we needed.

"Aunt Jane we're landing." I shook her awake.

"Oh, OK. Are the twins OK?" she asked.

"Yeah. Bonnie is watching a video and Boone is sleeping." I smiled.

"Good. They were so good." She approved.

"I know, I was kind of worried because of the long flight. At least we're not doing the connecting flight, I don't think we'd be so lucky on that smaller plane." I laughed.

"I agree, I don't even like that bumpy ride." She acknowledged.

We departed last since we had the twins and all their stuff. We went to get the luggage first which is where the double stroller was and strapped them in and the three duffle bags we'd packed and headed out to get our rental car. Everything else would be waiting for us at my dad's when we arrived there.

"First thing we need to do is stop and eat. I'm starving!" I told Aunt Jane.

"OK. Let's make it quick, I'd like to get to your dads before nightfall. It's a four hour drive." She groaned.

"Don't forget I can drive too." I sighed.

"I'm fine, I just had a nap on the plane, and besides the twins do better with you." She pointed out.

"Well, I'm hoping after a quick meal and diaper change that they'll be ready to sleep. They usually do in the car." I smiled.

"Well that's good. That would be a big help." She sighed.

We quickly got the minivan, and I installed the seats, Aunt Jane loaded the luggage while I loaded the twins and we were off.

We stopped at a Waffle House and ate the twins loved waffles so that was a plus and then we were on our way.

About five hours later we arrived at my dad's house. He was waiting outside for us and I saw my vehicle already there which made me smile.

"Bells!" my dad swept me into a hug.

"Daddy!" I hugged him back.

"So glad you're finally here and I've got time to spend with you." He squeezed me again.

Jane and Sue were getting the twins out when I saw two others standing at the door.

"Bells, these are Sue's kids. This is Seth and Leah Clearwater. Seth is 15 and he lives with us, he'll go to school with you, so he'll show you around and Leah is 19, she's at college, but came home this weekend to meet you." He smiled.

"Hi! Nice to finally meet you. I've heard wonderful things about both of you." I said.

"Likewise." Leah smiled. "You'll get to meet my boyfriend and his friends tonight, Charlie thought it'd be good for you to take a break and meet some people, we're going to a bonfire after dinner." Leah invited.

"Oh. Dad, I've got the twins to get ready…" I started rambling…

"Bella…" Sue started "between the three of us, we can get the twins ready for bed. Their rooms have already been set up. Everything arrived yesterday and was put together and put away. Your bed is up, you just have to put your room together the way you want." She smiled at me.

We ate dinner and I Leah showed me my room and helped me find my clothes.

"Go shower and I'll find something for you to wear, then we'll leave with Seth. Do you mind driving?" she asked.

"No, just tell me where I need to go." I shrugged as I entered the bathroom, amazed by what my dad had done for us.

I came out with a towel around me and looked at what Leah had laid out.

"I'm sorry for your loss. It must be hard to raise your brother and sister on your own." She smiled sadly.

"It was at first, especially with school. It was me and them in the house. Aunt Jane would grocery shop for us and take us where we needed to go because I wasn't old enough to drive, and that was the hard part. Luckily the nanny came early in the morning so I had time to get ready for school. But taking care of infants and doing school work, I don't know why any girl would want to have a child while in high school." I shook my head sadly.

"Me either. They were the funnest times of my life." Leah smiled.

"Mine too, until all this." I choked.

"Let mom and Charlie help. That's all they've been worrying about is if you're going to let them help so you can have a normal high school life and socialize." She rubbed my back.

"I know, I need to learn to let go now that I have some help." I sighed. "Thanks."

I got dressed and she did my hair, telling me just to put on lip gloss, it was dark and make up wasn't needed, not like I needed it anyway.

Kissing the twins goodnight they cried a little but settled quickly when Sue picked them up and offered them a cookie.

"So why do they call you mommy?" Seth blurted out.

"Seth!" Leah chastised.

"No, it's OK." I laughed.

"Well, our mom was killed when they were 6 months old. So they obviously weren't talking, I've raised them by myself with little help from anyone except the nanny when I'm at school and occasionally aunt Jane, so they just took to calling me mommy and no one ever stopped them." I answered.

"Wow. Are you going to tell people any differently?" Leah asked.

"It's not really their business. If they want to judge me let them." I shrugged.

"Well, hopefully you'll meet some nice people tonight." Seth smiled.

We arrived at the beach and it was already crowded.

"OK. We'll find Sam and his friends and I'll introduce you to them." Leah grabbed my hand.

"Ugh! Have fun Bella, I'll see you later." Seth walked off.

"What's with him?" I asked Leah.

"He hangs out with the younger group, you'll meet them too. But, I thought you'd like to meet the older guys first." She winked.

"Oh, I'm not looking to date. I've got too much on my plate for that, plus with the twins." I shook my head.

"Bella, calm down and besides they're not yours. Mom and Charlie are going to help you." She calmed me. "Be a teenager." She squeezed my hand.

I nodded as a group of guys approached us.

"Well, well, well. Who is this with you?" A tall guy asked Leah.

"Paul, this is my step-sister Bella. Bella this is Paul Lahote." Leah nudged me.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"You too." He smiled at me. "You here for a visit?" he asked.

"No, just moved back." I smiled.

"Nice to know." He nodded and walked away.

"Come on. Let's find Sam." She pulled me towards the drinks.

"Sam!" she yelled.

This huge guy turned around and broke into a smile.

"That's Sam?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's 25 and has his own contracting business. That's who redid mom and Charlie's house." She smiled as she ran into his arms.

We were introduced and several more guys walked up.

I was introduced to them as well and then we went to sit by the fire.

After a while, Seth came and pulled me over with his friends.

"Bella, these are my friends Jake, Quill, Jared, Brady and Embry." He introduced.

"I hope to see a lot more of you around Bella." Jake smiled.

"Uh maybe." I shrugged.

I went in between the two groups all night, Paul and Jake both vying for my attention, neither being my type and I told Leah and Seth to let them know.

Upon arriving home I checked on the twin quietly and they were sleeping, thankfully.

I showered again to get the sand and bonfire smoke off of me and climbed into bed, the twins would be awake early.

I awoke to the smell of bacon and coffee.

I peaked in on the twins and they weren't there.

I quickly ran downstairs and they were in their highchairs, munching on waffles.

"Sue, you didn't have to do this." She had a huge breakfast spread out.

"I wanted Jane to have a good meal before her flight, your dad is taking her and then he's got to work, so he needs to eat." She smiled. "It'll be us and the kiddos today. We'll go register you for school and get these two put into daycare. I know of a great one." She assured.

I'm Bella Swan and this is my story of how I became a 'mom' at 15.

I'm nervous as hell as to what the kids of Forks will think when they see me with twins.

They don't know my story, I hate reliving that moment just to set someone straight that they're NOT my babies.

At least at my old school everyone knew my story, they could know it here if they were smart enough to Google my step-dad, he was the owner of a major league baseball team in Florida after all.

Time will tell.

AN:

Hope you like this new story…

It just came to me today while I had a super bad migraine…

Right now it's ALL about Bella…

No clue who she'll be with or how long it'll be…

Hope you enjoy it…

Revies=Love


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything After**

Chapter 2

Sue and I decided to register the twins first and leave them at the daycare and then go to the high school, she didn't want any added stress on me or the twins if possible and if there were teens there who happened to be nosy, which she was quite sure there would be, then she felt safer dropping the twins off at her friends daycare.

"Bella, you'll love the daycare. It's right on the way to the school and it's set back away from traffic and tranquil." Sue assured me.

We pulled up to this cottage and I surprised when we walked in at how spacious it was.

"Sue!" this older woman with coppery hair comes over and gives her a hug and smiles at the twins. "This must be Bella and her siblings, so nice to meet you. My name is Esme and I run this daycare. It's only for infants through toddlers, so once they start PreK, they'll have to move on to the elementary school." she stated.

"OK. No problem." I nodded. "They just turned 1."

"Perfect. They'll be in my class." she smiled.

She showed us around and they took the place quickly as did they Esme.

"We're open from 6am to 6pm, but you're free to come by on your lunch time from school if you'd like, it's already been approved." she smiled at me.

"Oh, thank you. I don't think that will be needed though. They're used to being with someone throughout the day." I assured her.

"I know you'll love Forks High, my children go there. Emmett and Edward, they're twins, although you wouldn't know it. Night and day." she laughed.

"These two are as well." I acknowledged.

"Yes, well I have plenty of experience. Their cousins are twins too Jasper and Alice Whitlock. I'm sure Alice is going to latch on to you. She's ALWAYS wanting to make new friends. She's very outgoing and Jasper is very quiet. You'll see." she smiled. "Now, go and enjoy yourself." she shooed us out the door.

I liked her already.

"See, I told you." Sue smiled smugly.

We pulled up to the school and walked in, heading for the office.

I was nervous because I'd be starting on Monday, in the middle of the semester, not because my grades were bad, just the opposite, I was the top of my class, AP classes, and on track to graduate with my AA. Would that still happen?

I sighed when I realized they were speaking to me.

"Bella, do you think you could handle 3 AP classes?" Sue asked.

"Um, yes of course." I shrugged. "I've got help now." I looked at Sue and she nodded.

"Young lady, if you're in AP classes, you're expected to do the work on your own! NOT to get help from your parents!" the lady behind the desk snapped.

Sue's sweet demeanor turned pure evil in .05 seconds.

"Don't speak of things of which you don't know Ms. Bailey." Sue spat.

"I'm just letting her know. If she's taking AP classes, she needs to do all the work herself." she huffed.

"I think I can manage. After all my GPA is a 4.5, I was top in my class at my old school, didn't you even bother looking at my old transcripts?" I snapped.

"That doesn't mean a thing here." she huffed.

"Do I need to call Chief Swan down here? Tell him you're harassing his daughter?" Sue was in her face.

"Ahhh, no." she stopped abruptly and finished my paperwork.

"Perfect. Here you go Bella, since class is still in, let's take a quick walk around so you can get to know where things are and mark them on your map for Monday." Sue smiled.

We were almost finished and at my locker, testing my lock when the bell rang.

"Can we go Sue?" I asked panicked.

"Yeah, here's the side door." she smiled.

Walking around the corner I slam into a brick wall.

"Damn! Watch where you're going newbie!" this giant snaps at me.

Then his eyes go wide and he back peddles.

"Oh, so sorry. Are you OK? Mrs. Swan are you and your friend OK?" he smiles and his dimples are adorable.

"Wait until I tell your mother how you talked to the Chief's daughter. You're in SO much trouble Emmett Cullen!" Sue snapped.

"No, no please! Anything for you Sue, Please!" he begged.

A smiled twitched on Sue's lips.

"Well… You could take Bella out and about, show her around." she shrugged.

"SUE!" We both protested at the same time.

"Fine, I'll tell your mom." she turned to leave.

"No, no. I'll do it. Saturday morning. I've got practice every afternoon. OK?" he sighed.

"OK. At our no later than 9am." Sue smiled. "If you want breakfast 8am." she waved.

he glared at me and I shrank away, totally embarrassed by the situation.

"Sue, he doesn't need to do that." I sigh.

"Yes he does. He was an ass. He needs to grow up." she made it final.

We went out shopping after that for things she said I'd need for school here and some clothes for the weather as well.

After we picked up the twins, Esme said they had a wonderful first day and she couldn't wait to see them tomorrow.

"Did you meet anyone today at the school?" Esme asked as I was picking up Boone off the floor.

"Yes, she ran into Emmett. He offered to take her out sight seeing on Saturday." Sue interjected.

"Oh how wonderful! He needs to get out, he's been moping around for weeks since Rosalie broke up with him for that Royce boy." Esme huffed.

"Oh, well this will be perfect then! Bella's first friend and she's great at making people smile and feel better." Sue smiled. "Have him there by 8am and I'll feed him breakfast." Sue winked.

"Oh, will do." Esme smiled. "See you tomorrow."

That night I spent playing with the twins on the floor and reading to them before dad bathed them and Sue put them to bed.

I decided I needed to go for a run, it'd been too long.

I changed and told my dad where I was going and he told me to be careful.

I stretched on the front porch before heading out.

I ended up at a park where some guys were playing basketball.

Sitting on one of the tables I lost myself in my music as I watched them and zoned out.

Someone was shaking me…

"Bella? RIght?" I heard a husky voice ask.

I jumped.

"What?" Looking around at how dark it was.

"You've been kind of zoned out." he chuckled.

"Shit, I went for a run and then stopped to listen to my music and yeah…" I shook my head.

"Look, sorry we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Emmett Cullen." he held out his hand.

"Bella Swan." we shook and he smiled.

"So are we still on for Saturday?" he asked.

"If you don't want too, I can talk Sue out of it. I won't tell your mom." I shrugged.

"No, I'd like to. Please?" he asked.

"Oh, Ok." I smiled. "Well, I better get back before my dad puts out an Amber Alert." I chuckled.

"I'll run with you. I'm just a few blocks past." he shrugged.

We ran together in silence up to the house, I heard crying inside and turned pale.

"Since when do Charlie and Sue have babies?" he asked.

"I- I've got to go. Sorry." I ran off and inside.

"Sorry I was gone so long, everything OK?" I asked coming up to Sue who had Bonnie in her arms.

"Yeah, she just woke up hungry, that's all and now she won't go back down." she sighed.

"Go back to sleep. You've got work tomorrow. I don't." I kissed her cheek and thanked her.

I walked Bonnie around to get her to go back to sleep but she wasn't budging, so to keep her from waking everyone else up, I took her to the front porch to swing her on the swing.

Only to be met with the questioning eyes of Emmett Cullen.

AN:

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter…

I'm trying to play catch up here from being gone so long…

It's been crazy!

Hopefully it won't happen again…

The short of it is…

Google Drive isn't FanFiction friendly…

So I have to write it on here and then Cut N Paste it to FF…

It's a process…

Plus almost being burnt out of our home didn't help this past month either…

So it's just been crazy!

Forgive the delays, I'm trying to catch up now…

Forgive all mistakes too…

Reviews=Love


	3. Chapter 3

**Everything After**

Chapter 3

"Oh, I didn't realize..." Emmett sighed and didn't finish his sentence.

"It's OK, you don't need to say anything, I understand. You don't have to take me out on Saturday." I shook my head.

"I'm just not ready to play baby daddy." he chuckled.

"I'm not looking for a daddy, I was only looking for a friend, but obviously, that's too much to ask, so just go home Emmett Cullen and don't come back! I don't need friends like you." I got up with tears running down my face and walked into the house with Bonnie.

I laid her in bed and jumped in the shower where I let my tears flow freely.

The next morning I told Sue about what happened and to tell her not to bust Emmett on it, he's just a teen boy who doesn't know any better.

"Bella, that was disrespectful to you." Sue shouted.

"I don't care. I don't need to start the school year with kids hating me. Just let it go, PLEASE!" I begged, tears streaming down my face.

"Sue, let it go." my dad walked in police chief voice and final say.

"Charles." she sighed.

"No! Bella asked you to drop it, so drop it. She doesn't want Emmett to take her out, so let it be. She can use her GPS and site see by herself on Saturday. She'll be fine. We'll keep the babies." my dad hugged me.

"Dad, you don't have to do that either." I shook my head.

"Yes we do. Maybe you'll meet some new people." he smiled.

I just shrugged.

"I'm going to take the twins to school and then I'll be back, I'll finish unpacking. Monday can't get here fast enough." I sighed.g

Saturday morning I woke up early and got ready to go exploring on my own.

I went to the neighboring town of Port Angeles, Sue said they had a nice little mall and a bunch of quaint shops as well.

I dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, off the shoulder three quarter length cream color top, brown ankle boots with brown accessories. I left my hair down in loose waves with light creams and browns make-up, Sue squealed when she saw me walking down the stairs.

"That Cullen boy is crazy for turning you down." she shook her head. " I need a picture of you." she picked up her phone and snapped a picture.

"Sue." I giggled.

"I don't have one and need one." she smiled.

"Fine." I shook my head.

I left shortly after that, thanking them again for giving me a day.

After I found the mall I headed inside, hoping since it was a school day I wouldn't see too many kids.

After a couple hours of shopping and mostly things for the twins I headed to my car to drop off the bags and drive to the downtown shops, I'm sure they'd hold more interest for me.

Finding a parking place I parked and found a small cafe for lunch and decided to sit outside since it was a decent day. I was eating my lunch and reading when I heard wolf whistles and 'damn girl'. I ignored them and kept reading, they'd react the same way Emmett did and I wasn't looking for anyone anyway.

A second later the other two chairs at my table were being pulled away and two huge guys, bigger than Emmett were sitting in front of me.

"Can I help you?" I sighed.

"You can help my friend?" the smaller of the two said.

"Really?" I said dryly.

"Yes, he was blinded by your beauty." he smiled.

"Mmmhhhmmm…" I hummed and continued reading.

"Damn Jake, she's not impressed with you. Better luck next time." the smaller one said.

"Let me start over. My name is Jake and you must be new to the area, because I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you around here." he smiled at me.

"Oh, he does speak." I smiled.

"Oh, I like her. She's got a spark." the smaller one said.

"Shut it Embry." Jake shoved him.

"Yeah Embry, shut it." I smiled.

"I know when I'm not wanted." he got up and walked away.

"So are you new around here?" Jake asked.

"Yes, I just moved here to live with my dad." I smiled.

"Oh? Who's your dad?" he asked.

"Chief Swan." I shrugged.

"Oh! You're Bella?" his smile was blinding.

I nodded and dropped my head.

"So sorry to hear about your mom and step dad. Are your brother and sister OK?" he asked.

My head popped up.

"You know?" I whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" he chuckled.

"I've already had an encounter." I sighed.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Their loss. Would you like to hang out sometime? I know your dad and Sue quite well." he smiled. "You need friends." he shrugged.

"That I do." I laughed.

"So, I'll come over for dinner tonight, I'll call Sue myself and then after you can come to a bonfire on First Beach." he said matter of factly.

"OK. Sounds great.

"OK! See you at 6pm." he kissed my cheek and walked away.

Pulling in the driveway Sue runs out with a huge smile on her face.

"Jacob Black, huh?" she laughing.

"It's just dinner and a bonfire." I shake my head.

"Girl, Jake doesn't just take anyone to a bonfire." she ushered me inside and laughed at all th stuff I'd bought the twins.

"Pfffftttt Sue, please don't try and set me up. He even said we were just going to be friends." I waved her off, walking over to the twins who were playing with my dad on the floor.

"So, Jake huh?" my dad's mustache twitched.

"Dad…" I sighed.

"Hey, I've known Jake since he was a baby, Billy is one of my best friends, he's the Chief of the tribe. Good people. His sister's are away at college and his mom passed away about 5 years ago, so you two have some things in common, even though it's a tragedy." my dad smiled.

"You're incorrigible." I sighed.

"You better change into sneakers and a warmer shirt for the beach too." Sue said as she walked into the livingroom.

"Now go change before Jake gets here so you can help me finish dinner and I'd grab a hair tie too." she shouted after me.

I changed into a sweatshirt from my old high school and a pair of Chucks and pulled my hair into a ponytail.

Running downstairs I helped Sue finish dinner and started dessert as there was a knock at the door.

Opening the door Jake and an older man were standing there.

"Bella it's good to meet you, Jake hasn't stopped talking about you all afternoon and Charlie of course has gushed about you all your life." he smiled. "I'm Billy." he took me into a hug.

"Billy quit smothering my girl." my dad came into the foyer and ushered them in.

They did the man hug and he shook Jake's hand.

"Good to see you again Jake, you've grown boy." my dad smiled.

"Yes sir, dad has me on a strenuous workout too. He wants the scouts at the school next year to make sure I get a football scholarship." Jake shrugged.

"That's great Jake!" My dad smiled. "Bella here is graduating this year, she was on track to be valedictorian at her old school, I'm sure she'll be at the top here too, maybe Edward or Angela will give her a run for her money, but that's about it." my dad laughed.

"The Cullens always think they have to win." Jake sighed sadly.

"Come on let's eat." my dad changed the subject as I helped corral the twins into the dining room to eat.

Dinner was great. Billy was funny, telling about his and dads fishing trips, good and bad and their times as teens and growing up.

Billy was staying so I offered to drive Jake back to the Rez in my car.

"I can't believe you're a junior, I seriously thought you were in college." I laughed.

"Does that make you uneasy that I'm younger than you?" he asked.

"No, age is just a number. My stepdad was four years younger than my mom." I shrugged.

"Good to know." he winked at me.

We pulled up to the beach and walked up to the already blazing bonfire.

"Let me introduce to my friends and you'll probably see some of the Forks High kids here too." he grimaced.

"Oh." I made a face.

"Hey, if you don't want to deal with them, just take my hand and they won't mess with you. Promise." he winked again.

"OK. I don't want to deal with them. Especially Emmett Cullen." I nodded.

"Enough said. I'm guessing he knows about your brother and sister?" he whispered.

"Yeah and he thinks they're mine. He didn't he stay and listen. Not like I care." I shrugged.

"I get it." he wrapped his arm around me and I barely came up to his chest.

"Everyone I'd like to introduce you to Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter. She's here as my guest, so make her feel welcome. Embry you screw with her, you're dust! Got it?" he asked.

Embry laughed and I remembered him from the other day.

"Oh great, here come the Forks kids." Paul snapped.

"They're just going to want to play football like usual." Seth laughed.

Jake wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to his side as Emmett and some other people approached.

"Jake, do you want to play tackle?" Emmett asked.

"Nah, I'm on a date." he smiled.

"Oh? Bree finally came to her senses, huh." Emmett laughed.

I didn't move, just kept my head down.

"Emmett you're an ass! Bree and I have been over for months, why are you trying to make my date question me?" Jake stood up and pulled me with him, causing Emmett to gasp.

"So she latched on to you, huh?" Emmett spat.

"No, she didn't. I asked her out, she said yes. End of story." Jacob stepped closer.

"Do you know her secret?" Emmett whispered.

"Yeah, that she's raising her baby brother and sister because her mom and stepdad died. Yeah, I know that secret." Jacob scoffed.

"Come on Bella, let's take a walk." We walked away and left Emmett standing there with his mouth hanging wide open.

"Thanks for that Jake." I sighed.

"Sorry if I overstepped my boundaries." he pulled me to a stopped.

"No it's OK, his face was priceless." I smiled.

We walked for awhile before going back to the fire.

"Bella want to make some S'mores with us while the guys play football?" Claire asked.

"Most definitely!" I smiled.

They brought over a huge bag of S'more makings and we got busy making a platter full, they were delicious. I hadn't had them in forever.

The ball was thrown over by us and Jake ran over to retrieve it.

"You've got chocolate right here." he swiped his finger on the side of my face to get the chocolate. "Watch Emmett as I act like I'm going to kiss you." he smiled. "Did he frown?" I just smiled and nodded patting his face as he ran off.

The night was fun, Claire was fun to be around, I was sad that she didn't go to Forks High, but she said we'd hang out and she couldn't wait to meet the twins too, which made me happy.

It was a little after midnight when I told everyone goodbye.

"Hey, thanks for bringing me tonight." I told Jake as he walked me to my car.

"No problem, glad you had fun." Jake smiled. "It was worth it to get Cullen jealous too." he laughed.

"Yeah, thanks for the payback." I nodded.

"That's what friends are for." he kissed my forehead. "Oh, give me your phone, let's exchange numbers so we can keep in touch." we exchanged numbers and called one another right away. "Text me when you get home so I know you're OK." he leaned into my car.

"OK. I will. Again, thanks for everything. It's nice to have friends." I waved as I pulled away.

I smiled all the way home and text Jake as soon as I pulled into my driveway.

Getting out of my car, I hear another car door shut and turn around.

"Are you seriously dating Black?" Emmett scoffs.

"I don't think WHO I'm dating is any of your concern. You as I recall didn't want to be 'baby daddy', right? You didn't want to hear my story, you judged me just by seeing a crying baby in my arms!" I snapped.

"She called you mama!" he yelled.

"And? So what if she calls me mama! To them I am their mama. I'm ALL they know. Our mom died when they were 6 months old, they don't remember her." I shouted, tears streaming down my face.

The front door opens and Sue walks out.

"Emmett Cullen are you causing trouble again?" Sue chastises.

"He's jealous because Jake kissed me." I swiped at my tears.

"Jake kissed you?" Sue smiled and I nodded.

"Ugh! I'm not jealous or causing problems. I'm just trying to understand!" Emmett snapped.

"If you'd listen instead of jumping to conclusions, then you'd hear what I'm saying! But I'm done talking to you, so please just leave me alone. You made it clear the other day you want nothing to do with me. I'm fine with that. I made some great friends tonight and I'm sure I'll make some come Monday." I turned and walked into the house.

"Did Jake really kiss you?" Sue asked.

"No, he just acted like it to make Emmett jealous. Emmett showed his jealousy as soon as he saw me with Jake." I giggled.

"Well that was good." Sue patted my back. "Your dad will be home in the morning and we're going out to breakfast and to play golf with Esme and Carlisle so you've got the twins for the day." she smiled at me before heading up to bed.

"OK." I headed to my room to shower off the sand and get some sleep before the twins woke up.

I made the twins and I breakfast and they wanted to go to the park.

So I packed up the double stroller and filled the bag with snacks and drinks and we headed out to the park.

"Mama! Mama!" Bonnie shouted as soon as she saw the swings.

"Do you and Boothe want to go on the swings?" I asked.

"Yes! Swings mama, swings." Boothe clapped.

I picked them both up and carried them over.

We were there for a while when I heard the basketballs and sighed.

"Do you want to play in the sandbox?" I asked.

"Yeah!" they both shouted.

We were playing in the sandbox when the basketball landed in the middle of it.

I picked it up and stood up with it, waiting.

"Thanks." Emmett smiled cockily.

"You've could've hurt one of them, that's an awful long way for the basketball to travel." I snapped and sat back down.

"Sorry." he mumbled and walked away, calling someone a jackass as he got closer to his friends.

The twins and I played a little while longer before they started to get cranky and I took them home for lunch and bath and a nap.

I also took a nap, knowing when they woke I'd be starting dinner and having them in the highchairs coloring, little did I know that I'd get a phone call from Sue telling me of a change in dinner plans.

AN:

Hope you enjoy this update…

No, Emmett will NOT always be an ass…

He's just being a teen learning how to cope with a 'teenage mom' that he's got feelings for and his friends are going to tease him about…

Typical teenage DRAMA…

Reviews=Love


	4. Chapter 4

**Everything After **

Chapter 4

"Bella, I hope I caught you before you started dinner." Sue laughed into the phone.

"Yeah actually, the twins just woke up and are starting to color so I can start." I smiled at her silliness.

"Well, don't worry. We're all going to the country club. So get the twins dressed cute and we'll be home in a few minutes. We're going to dinner with the Cullen's." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"OK. It'll be nice to have some quiet time." I replied.

"Oh no sweet girl. You're going too. Get on a cute skirt or dress and be ready. You've got a

playpen for a reason." Sue hung up on me so I couldn't argue.

I sighed and cursed her out under my breath.

Rushing around I got myself ready in a coral dress, my mom's pearls, some heels, a clutch, I brought my hat and sunglasses in case they decided to eat on the patio.

I dressed Boothe in cute plaid shorts, a white button down shirt and a green sweater vest with with Chucks and a little Fedora. Bonnie wore a white and green summer dress with white sandals and I put her hair into two little pigtails.

They were so adorable, I took a bunch of pictures of them to surprise my dad and Sue.

They arrived home and changed quickly before going crazy over how gorgeous we all looked. "Bells, you take your truck and Sue and I will take ours with the twins, that way if you want to hang out with the kids longer, you can." my dad smiled.

"Dad, I don't know any kids." I sighed.

"Well you'll get to know the Cullen boys better at dinner along with their friends." Sue nodded and let no room for argument.

I sighed and huffed as I got into my Mazda SUV and followed them.

"Bella! So good to see you again. Let me introduce you to my niece and nephew. This is Alice and Jasper Whitlock, as I told you they're twins. They've both got the green eyes that run in our family, but they take after my father and have a bit more yellow in them and have the brown hair." Esme pointed out. "Of course you've met Emmett." she said a little louder than necessary to bring Emmett closer to us and Emmett smiled a tight smile. "Bella, Sue told me you weren't up to shopping the other day, so I'm sure Alice would love to go instead." Esme smiled and Alice was bouncing. "Oh, here's Edward and Tanya." she said dryly. "Edward dear, this is Bella,

Charlie's daughter and this is Bonnie." she reached out for Esme.

"Oh, how cute. You've got a baby." Tanya smiled a fake smile.

"Tanya, take your seat." Esme snapped.

"Yes ma'am." Tanya put her head down and walked to the table.

"Really mom? You're going to snap at her because she just said she had a cute baby." Edward huffed.

"If you don't want to be grounded, you'd do well to sit down with the tart." Esme snapped at him too.

Edward sighed and walked away shaking his head.

He and Tanya were sending me dirty looks while Esme talked to me and gushed over Bonnie.

"Mommy, mommy!" Boothe cried out.

I reached down to pick him up and he reached for Esme as well.

"Sweetie, Ms. Esme has Bonnie, I'll hold you. OK?" I kissed his cheek.

"Ok." he hugged me back.

"Bella, they're adorable. And those outfits." Alice gushed.

"Thanks! I love shopping for them." I smiled.

"Great! Let's go shopping tomorrow. One last trip before school starts. Sound good?" She smiled.

"Um, yeah. I'll have to take the twins." I hesitated.

"Nonsense. I'll watch them." Esme smiled. "I've got stuff at my house, just bring what they'll need for the day. Come now, let's eat." she shoved us to the table and I couldn't help but notice the placement. It was Sue, Bonnie, me, Boothe, Emmett, Charlie on one side and Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Tanya, Alice and Jasper on the other. I tried not to smile every time Boothe got Emmett to play with him. Jasper kept making faces as did Alice, but Bonnie only seemed to want Esme or myself. During dinner, I told Esme to eat first and I'd eat after.

"Nonsense, Bonnie and Booth both need to learn that it's time to eat. So they need to do the same, even if it's just Cheerios." she smiled.

Sure enough, I put a few snacks in front of them and we were able to eat in peace for most of it. Boothe started to get antsy towards the end and I was mostly finished so I took him outside to the grass area to run.

"You know he's never going to want you, right?" a deep, smooth voice sounded behind me. "If you're referring to Emmett, I really don't care. I don't need someone like that in my life. All I need to do is graduate this year and then I'm off to college." I shrugged.

"College with kids." he laughed.

I whirled around on him. "Why don't you mind your own fucking business Edward Cullen, you have NO idea what you're talking about!" I snapped and picked up Boothe. "Come on sweetie, let's go get Bonnie and get some ice cream." I kissed his cheek.

I walked inside and Sue knew right away something was wrong, I shook my head a little but continued to smile.

"Boothe said he wants ice cream, so I'm going to take him and Bonnie. I'll see you guys at home." I kissed their cheeks, but before I could get away from the table Alice jumped up. "Let me help you Bella, I know a great little ice cream place." she took Boothe and glared at

Emmett and Edward who both had the nerve to look embarrassed.

"C'mon Bella, I'll just ride with you and have Jasper pick me up later, I need some girl time." she laughed.

"I'll take you home after Sue and Charlie get home, if you'd like to stay a little longer." I smiled.

"Perfect! We'll talk about our shopping trip!" and with that we were off for ice cream.

The twins were covered in ice cream, Alice helped me strip them down to their diapers and wipe them off as much as possible with wet wipes before heading home.

"Here, we'll bathe them. You girls go have some fun, don't stay out too late, you're going

shopping in the morning and Alice is a pro." Sue laughed.

I looked at Alice and we started laughing.

"OK. I'll be back in a little bit Sue."

Alice and I ran up to my room so I could change into something a little more comfortable.

"Just put on some yoga pants and a t shirt." Alice shrugged.

"You want to borrow one? You're not much shorter than me." I smiled.

"Sure, that'll save us time. The guys are already at the park playing basketball." she smiled. "Ugh! Alice. Edward and Emmett already hate me, I don't need any of the others hating me for something they don't understand." I sighed. I'd explained it all to Alice on our drive to eat ice cream.

"Don't worry about them. Once they get to know you they'll want to know the entire story and

they'll feel like shit and make sure they feel like shit for dissing you." Alice told me. I saluted her and we both laughed before driving to the park.

Walking up to the picnic tables right by the basketball courts I saw a lot more guys than were there previously.

"Bella, get ready to be surrounded." Alice whispered.

"Where's your boyfriend?" I asked Alice.

"You'll meet him in a few minutes, trust me," she giggled "and Jasper will not be happy, nor will my cousins."

Before I could ask her why a blond guy who's built pretty nice comes over and scoops her up. "Hey babe, missed you!" he kissed her as her legs wrapped around him and I turned away to give them privacy.

"Oh, that won't work." I heard a chuckle in my ear.

Startled I looked up to Jasper smiling.

"Why?" She hasn't seen him in almost a month. He's been away at some special training camp his parents sent him to for baseball. We've got recruiters coming in a few weeks." Jasper shrugged.

"Oh wow. That's awesome." I smiled. "What about you? Where's Maria?" I asked. Alice told me she was your girlfriend."

"Oh, she doesn't like coming to the park, she might get 'dirty'. Her and Tanya and Rose usually go shopping or dancing." he gave a crooked smile.

"Alice doesn't join them?" I asked.

"Sometimes, but she's been avoiding them lately because of Rose. She totally fucked with Emmett and he's family, plus she likes to watch Mike play basketball." he cringed at the last part.

I laughed out loud and Alice demounted Mike and pulled him over to us.

"Mike, you've got to meet my new bestie, this is Bella!" Alice said excitedly.

"Nice to meet you Bella. Will we be seeing you around?" he looked over at the guys playing basketball.

"Oh, uh with Alice, yeah." I smiled. "Not with anyone else. No." I shook my head.

"What? None of those idiots has hit on you yet? I'm guessing you haven't hung out with Alice much." and I just shook my head.

"Monday will be my first day of school here." I smiled.

"Oh, you'll have a boyfriend by the end of the day. Leave it to Alice. I'm sure she's got a list in

her head." he kissed her cheek before running back to the game.

"He's such an idiot Alice." Jasper sighed.

"I thought he was pretty nice." I shrugged.

"Oh that's because you've got tits!" Jasper snarked.

"Jasper Whitlock!" Alice snapped.

"It's true Alice, we all know he was a manwhore before he started dating you. Sorry." he shook his head and walked back to the game.

"See, I told you they didn't like him." she sighed.

"Sorry, I thought he was pretty nice and he seemed like he really missed you." I smiled and hugged her.

"He did. He bought me a surprise and is taking me out to dinner on Saturday night." she squealed.

"Awww, that's awesome!" we sat at the picnic tables watching them play.

All of a sudden the ball comes out of nowhere and hits me upside the head. "Fuck!" I yelled.

And a fight is breaking out on the court between Edward and Emmett.

"Shit! I knew it." Alice is smiling.

"Alice, why the fuck are you smiling? I've got a concussion and Emmett and Edward are fighting." I'm holding my head as Jasper and another guy try to break them apart.

"Shit! I'm sorry. They're fighting over you, silly." she smiled.

"Yeah, right." I laughed.

"Bella, Emmett really likes you. He wants to hear your story. Edward is being a dick and telling him he's throwing his life away on someone else's throwaway fuck." she rolled her eyes.

"What? He called me a what?" I jumped off the table.

"Bella, don't go over there. That's a fight you don't want to get in the middle of." Alice was trying to stop me.

"No Alice, I'm done. I'm tired of people talk shit about me, Especially the Cullen brothers." I huffed.

"Listen assholes!" I put my fingers in my mouth and whistled loudly. Fuck that hurt my head.

They stopped fighting and all eyes were on me.

I could see both brothers had landed a few good punches.

"I'm here to set the record straight, that way come Monday morning there will be no more rumors from at least this little group. Which seems to hold 'ALL' the power anyway. I was just told this fucking asshold called me a 'throwaway fuck'. First off, I'd have to have SEX to be a 'throwaway fuck', dumbass! My babies, are NOT, MY babies. They're my brother and sister. Yes, they call me mommy. But that's because our mom and their dad died when they were 6 months old. So I'M the only mom they know. I moved here to be with my dad and Sue, hoping to have a normal teenage life and enjoy my senior year of high school. But if this is the shit I've got to put up with, I might as well homeschool myself and not even bother. Alice, Jasper and Mike, thanks for being so welcoming. Mike, I'm sure you'll give Alice a ride home." I hugged Alice goodbye before I ran off to my car before they could see me cry.

I'd never been so thankful that I lived so close to the park, I managed to make it home before I broke down on the front steps.

"I'm sorry." I heard next to me.

"I don't want your fucking sympathy. Go the fuck away!" I stood up to go inside.

"That's not what I'm sorry for. I'm sorry for my brother calling you that. I'd just heard that right before you came out there. Alice must have heard it from Tanya or something." Emmett shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. I don't need anything from you. I can protect my own honor as you can see. My dad and step dad made sure of that." I cried again and he tried to hug me, I pushed him away.

"I can't comfort you?" he asked.

"I don't need anything from you. I'm fine on my own. I've done it for over 6 months without any help, I can continue to do it for more." I stated firmly, wiping my tears and looking him in the eyes.

"Fine." he threw his hands in the air and walked away.

Shopping with Alice reminded me of shopping with my mom.

It was an all day excursion, I was glad that Esme had kept the twins and Sue was picking them up later.

I told Alice about Emmett stopping by and she already knew, she said he called her after and told her I'd been a bitch and shut him out. She said she didn't blame me because he'd been an asshole all this time.

As we were trying on a few dresses we heard voices in an adjoining dressing room. _"__Can you believe that girl passing off her dead mother's kids as her own! That's so sick! She must be desperate for attention or trying to hook a man!" a nasally voice said and I gasped. _

_Alice looked completely furious. _

_"__Tanya said that Edward said she was trying to get her hooks into Emmy. That will NEVER happen! I'm going to make him forget Rose this year if it's the last thing I do!" another voice snapped. _

_"__Yeah, your hair looks just like Rose's now!" the nasal voice giggled. _

_"__Too bad Edward and Jasper are taken. Although we all know Edward isn't loyal to Tanya in the slightest. He'll eat a pussy if given the chance and let any girl blow him. But Jasper is loyal to a fault." It sounded like she was pouting. Alice and I were staring at each other with wide eyes. "And Mike! What I wouldn't give to suck his cock! Fuck he looks so good in that baseball uniform. But I know he's 100% loyal to Alice. I propositioned him when I saw he was back from that baseball camp. But he told me to get the fuck away from him. Alice was the only one who was touching any part of him." Alice smiled proudly at that. _They left after that and Alice went into bitch mode.

"I'm going to so beat Lauren and Jessica's ass!" she spat.

"I take it they're not friends." I smiled.

"Ahhhh, not anymore." she nodded.

"I know who my friend is." she stressed hugging me.

"And you're mine." I hugged her back.

"I'm sorry they said those things about you." she smiled sadly.

"I can't dwell on them or I'll go crazy." I shrugged.

"Yeah, but Edward is my cousin and he's talking crap about you, that makes me feel like shit." Alice sighed.

"Don't let it Alice. you can't help what he thinks and says." I shrugged.

"You're the best… I'm so glad you came into my life!" she hugged me tight.

We left there and grabbed lunch in the food court.

We were talking and laughing when she stopped and gasped.

"Shit! Get ready to meet Rose." she sighed and put on a fake smile.

"Alice!" I heard a husky female voice.

"Rose." Alice said sharply.

"Is that anyway to talk to your friend?" Rose asked.

"We quit being friends when you crushed Emmett. Nice black eye by the way." Alice smirked and I had to chance a glance. "Who the fuck are you?" she snapped.

I wasn't going to let her intimidate me.

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan." I stood up and smiled and she started to laugh in my face.

"Oh shit! You're the one I've been hearing about. This is funny. You're my competition?" she snarked.

"No, I'm not your competition. I think Lauren and Jessica are. I overheard them saying they'd love to suck off or fuck Emmett, which ever. It didn't matter. They were sure they could do it better than you." I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Alice I can't believe you're hanging around with trash like this." she laughed dryly and smiled wide.

"The only trash that's here is you, Rose." a deep voice sounded off from behind me and Emmett put his arm around me. I frowned at him and he withdrew it.

"Well, it looks like someone doesn't like to be touched. Maybe daddy touches you in all the wrong places." she laughed. "God damn it Rose." Emmett growled.

"I don't need you fighting my fights. Can we go now Alice? I've lost my appetite and I need to get home." I looked at her.

We left those two in a stare off and walked away.

We were almost to my car when I felt a hand on my arm.

"Can we talk?" Emmett asked.

"No! I've got nothing to say to you Emmett, every time you come around I get hurt. I didn't come here to find love, I came here to finish high school and make friends. And so far Alice is the only one I can call a friend, I guess Jake and a few of them as well." I shrugged.

"So you're not dating Jake?" he smiled.

"That's all you got out of that? Really?" I shook my head.

"No, Bella. I just want to know if I have a chance." he held my hand.

"I don't think so. I'm sorry." I looked down.

"What? Why?" he raised his voice.

"Because. You care more about what your friends and brother think than what it would mean to be with me, _IF_ I were interested." I yelled at him.

"Come on Bella, let's just go." Alice looked at me sadly and angrily at Emmett. "Leave her alone Em."

Emmett lifted his hands in the air so I could get in the car and informed me he didn't give a fuck what his friends or brother thought and he wasn't giving up.

"I want to talk, just us Bella. Please." Emmett begged.

I didn't answer I just pulled away.

"Alice, I need you to talk to him please, find out if he is serious. If he is, I'll talk to him, but he's your cousin and you know him better than anyone I'm sure." I looked at her and smiled. "I do. I grew up with all those boys, so I know when they're lying and I really think he's serious, but I'll talk to him to be sure. One on One." she smiled.

I dropped her off at her house and she told me she was happy we'd have lunch and PE together.

I however was nervous as hell for tomorrow morning, I knew it'd bring on a new set of challenges and I'd need all the rest I could get tonight.

AN:

WOW!

A little over 3300 words…

:0)

Hope you enjoy!

Reviews=Love


	5. Chapter 5

**Everything After **

Chapter 5

Staring at myself in the mirror I couldn't help but wonder if I was over or under dressed for the day.

I knew I really couldn't judge from Alice and her friends because they were the 'rich kids' and in turn I guess I'd be lumped with them too, like it or not.

But I just wanted to kind of fade into the background. I didn't want to be on anyone's radar, I didn't want to stand out, even though being the 'new girl' and the ''Chief of Police" daughter, kind of made that impossible; and heaven forbid those loud mouth whores have been talking about me and whatever Edward might have said… I'll be the 'whore with the babies and no daddy.' UGH!

I let out a frustrated scream and Sue came running in.

"Bella, are you OK?" she asked with concern.

"Yes, no. I don't know." I shook my head. "I have all these emotions going through my head right now about how these kids are going to perceive me and it's messing with my head." I sighed. "It shouldn't matter how they perceive you. It should only matter how you feel about yourself." she kissed my head and walked out.

Deep down I knew she was right, but I'm feeling alone and honestly scared for one of the first times in my life.

Walking into school I felt a little better, I arrived early because Sue took the twins for me so I could meet up with Alice and make sure I knew where I was going.

I'd decided on a pair of black leather pants my mom had bought me one year, I'd never wore them before because let's face it, we lived in Arizona, it was way too hot for leather, but she insisted. I'd found a top when I was out with Alice it was a cute long grey tank with a Hindu like elephant on it and it looked like it'd bring me peace and good luck on the first day, I'd need it. I topped it off with a light white pull on sweater, I wasn't sure if the classrooms would be cold or not, I put on my Doc Martins and grabbed my leather backpack and I was seat. I left my hair down to dry naturally and wore a little blush and black mascara and eyeliner with a touch of pink lip gloss.

"Bella! OMG! You look fabulous!" Alice screeched.

"Mark my words, you'll have a date or 3 by the end of the day." Mike chuckled.

"I'm not looking for that." I shook my head.

"Alice has been pimping you out already." he laughed.

"ALICE!" I shouted

"What? All I did was show your picture from when we were at the club and said this is my new

BFF, she's new here. Be nice, she doesn't know anyone." Alice smiled.

"And then you threw a wink after it. To James, Erik, Laurant, Demetri, Liam, do I need to go on?" Mike laughed.

"Seriously Alice? You let all of them know she was new AND available?" the hairs on the back of my neck stood up as I felt Emmett's presence.

"It's not like she was lying! She's trying to help me make friends, maybe they'll be friendly." I turned around and glared at him.

He laughed "Oh, they'll be friendly alright. I guess Edward was right." he shook his head and before I could stop myself, I slapped him across the face and then ran off to the girls bathroom before he could see me cry.

"Bella, are you OK?" Alice ran in after me.

"Yes, I just can't believe that I let him affect me that way. UGH!" I shoved the stall door.

"It's because you want to actually like him." she smiled.

"No, I don't! How can I like someone who is always insulting me?" I gave her a bitch brow. "PPffftttt… It's written over both of your faces. I just hope you both wake up before it's too late." she hugged me and walked out, telling me I had two minutes to get to class.

I made sure I was presentable and then grabbed my stuff and hurried off, walking into class just in time.

Science for first period wasn't my idea of fun, especially when I walk in and see Emmett in my class. Lucky for me, he already had a lab partner.

"OK everyone, this is Isabella Swan, she's an AP transfer from Arizona, and she'll need a lab partner, don't everyone jump at once." Mr. Bartles sighed.

Emmett raised his hand.

"Fine. Liam you can work with Mike and James, Isabella maybe you can help Mr. Cullen concentrate, although that's highly doubtful." he mumbled the last part.

And it continued on in every class that I had with Emmett. It seemed this school was fond of either group or partner work. One class was strictly groups, that was our English class. So I ended up with Emmett, James and Demetri, they were the only group of three. I sighed as I walked to the table.

"Bells! Welcome!" Demetri jumped up and pulled out my chair.

The class collectively gasped.

"Uh, Thanks?" I said as I sat down and shook my head, trying to ignore all eyes on me.

"Welcome to our exclusive group Bells." James smiled.

"It's Bella." Emmett snapped.

"Bells is OK, that's what my dad calls me. It's sweet." I shrugged.

James and Demetri looked to Emmett and wiggled their eyebrows, I just shook my head. "OK, how does this work? I've never had to work with people all the time before and not like this for sure." I wrinkled my nose.

"Well, we're assigned chapters to read and then split up the homework and then present it as a group project by the next week. Simple." Demetri smiled.

"OK, sounds easy enough." I agreed.

"We meet after football practice a lot, can you do that?" James asked, the entire time Emmett is staring at me.

"Yeah, I'm trying out for dance squad, so it shouldn't be a problem." I smiled.

"Oh, so you can dance? Why not cheer? We need some freshness, our cheerleaders look like middle aged hookers." Emmett finally spoke.

"Isn't your EX the head cheerleader? Thanks, but no! I don't do drama." I shook my head. "No, she isn't. She was demoted because of her grades. They're captainless, no one on the team has a high enough GPA to be Captain." James laughed.

"That's just sad." I sighed.

"All the more reason you should try out." Emmett smirked.

"Oh for you to have a chance and a payback? Again, no drama here." I looked at him.

"Hmmm, strange." he acted like he was deep in thought.

"What?" I asked.

"You say you're no drama, but it's been drama since you got here. All the talk about your brother and sister and now you're acting like you KNOW about Rose." he scoffed.

"And this is why I don't date. Because of asshole's like you who think they know everything. You're the one who started the drama with my brother and sister, you're pushing me to piss off your EX. I've already had an encounter with her and I'd care not to again, if I can help it." I stood up and walked out, thankfully the bell rang. I took off to P.E. with James hot on my heels.

"Bells, hey! Stop!" he yelled.

I stopped at the gym doors.

"Look, I'm not Emmett and I'm NOT speaking for him. But I really think you should try out for cheer, instead of dance. Dance doesn't really do anything except for at pep rallies and at least the cheerleaders get to go to all the games. Come on. The season is just starting." he smiled and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and pecked me on the lips and then there was shouting.

Emmett had shoved him against the wall and they were in a heated conversation.

I shook my head and walked off, James pointing to me and blowing a kiss.

Emmett rammed him into the wall again.

"Bella, did you see Emmett and James fighting out there? What was that about?" Alice asked.

"Me." I shrugged and proceeded to change for P.E.

"Shit! James is after you? Like seriously?" she asked.

"I don't know and I don't care. They're acting childish and Emmett is all caveman. Oh and by the way, I will try out for cheer with you." I smiled.

She started jumping up and down.

P.E. was intense. It was raining outside so we had to stay inside and do either basketball or volleyball. And of course basketball was kept to half court because of the volleyball net. Alice got the bright idea we should play basketball with the guys, I tried to tell her it was a bad

idea, but after teams were picked, I know why she suggested it.

We were the only two girls playing and we were going against each other.

Emmett had picked her, so I got stuck on Demetri's team.

It was 5 on 5.

Emmett, Alice, Edward, Erik and Mike against Demetri, James, Ben, Jasper and me. It was physical, Edward pushed me down whenever he got the chance, giving us the ball of course because they'd foul, and Emmett kept getting in his face and whisper yelling intently.

"Bells, you OK?" James pulled me off the floor and gave me a hug.

"Yeah, thanks." I pushed away and glared at Edward.

Emmett was now glaring at James and James just grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the floor and whispered to me.

"Look, I think you're great, but I've got a girl, they just moved to Seattle, so I see her when I get to college. We did take a break from one another, but I only want her. I'm just doing this as a favor to Alice, OK? Don't be pissed at her, she thought Em would have manned up by now." he sighed.

"OK. I can play. Thanks." I kissed his cheek and hugged him back. "Wait, does your girl know about this?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's cool with it. She hates Rose too." he winked again and pulled me back to the court. "OK, she's all good. But do it again Edward and you'll be dealing with me now!" James put on a pissed face and grabbed my hand. Edward shook his head and Emmett went scarlet. Emmett seemed to have a vendetta against James at that point, not many of us got game time after that.

"So, you and James?" Alice squealed after P.E., about that time James came up and grabbed my hand, kissing my cheek. "Yep, we're official." James smiled.

"You work fast." Edward smirked.

"Jealous?" I gave Edward a bitch brow.

"Pffftttt. No, I don't do kids. But I'll stay off your back." he smiled.

"You need to be nice Edward or I'm telling Aunt Esme. I'm pretty sure Bella is going to have some nice bruises on her from today." Alice scolded. "Fine Alice. Get off my ass." Edward walked away from us.

We got to my car and James trapped me against the car.

"OK, look like we're having an intense talk. Emmett's coming." he leaned closer and whispered stuff about his girlfriend in my ear and I couldn't help but laugh, his breath was tickling my neck. "Look, you don't have to make out in public. Damn." Emmett walked away looking sad. "I'm going to talk to him tonight, tell him that I think James is playing you, because I heard him on the phone to Vicky." Alice smiled.

"Look, I don't want to play games. I just want him to like me for me. That's it." I sighed. "And he does. He's just being a jackass and listening to Edward right now. Edward needs to be straightened out." James snarled.

"And how do you know this genius?" I asked.

"He's told me! Demetri is the one who said you were fair game and Emmett said for us to leave you the 'fuck alone' were his words. He's just afraid of what it will all mean." he shrugged. "What will it all mean? If he likes me he needs to quit being an ass and let me know. I've got others to think about besides me." I stressed.

"And I think that's what worries him. That you have to be so grown up." James looked at me sincerely.

I just nodded and told them I had to get home.

Alice said she'd call me later.

James met me at my car the next morning sporting a black eye.

"What the hell happened?" I asked, touching it lightly.

"I met Edward's fist on the basketball court. Of course he looks about the same." he smiled.

"Oh shit. This has got to stop." I got out and marched towards the school.

"Hey. It's OK. It's all going to work out. Promise." he hugged me.

"I hope so." I smiled.

"Me too. Vicky will be here in two weeks, so we've got until then to pull this off." he kissed my head and left me at my first class, staring at him in disbelief.

AN:

So… Yes… This IS a Bella and Emmett story…

But I can't hand them to you on a Silver Platter…

Right?

They'll get there, promise! :0)

REVIEWS=LOVE


	6. Chapter 6

**Everything After**

Chapter 6

Friday was the day Vicky would be here.

James and I were going to be 'bickering' all week and then on Friday, we'd have a big blow up before the game, our first game; because I noticed Vicky sitting in the bleachers watching the game.

Alice and I had made the cheer squad and with my GPA, I was named as Captain, much to Rose's displeasure, but according to everyone she wasn't allowed to quit because of the 'social stature'.

Whatever, I did it for the fun and so my dad and Sue will stop accusing me of not having a full high school experience.

James was the kicker for the team and everyone thought it was cool that we were together and he was 'getting' over Vicky.

"Bells, everything OK?" my dad asked as I got the twins strapped in the car.

"Yeah, just a lot happening with our first game on Friday. I'm nervous." I shrugged.

"OK. I've been working a lot and haven't had a chance to catch up with you. You can talk to me about anything, you know that. Right?" he hugged me.

"Yeah, I know. I'm OK. Promise." I hopped in my car and headed for the daycare.

When I arrived, I didn't expect to hear Emmett's voice from inside. I was so glad the twins had chosen that moments to be interested in my hair and were quiet.

"Mom, I just think I really screwed up. She's sassy, smart, beautiful and now taken." He sighed.

"That's what happens when you listen to other people. Your brother especially. You screwed up big time and all you can do is try to be a friend instead of an A-S-S." she spelled the word out.

"OK. I'll try. But I think it's too late." He sounded so sad and it actually made me feel sad.

I started walking in so I wouldn't be late for school and dropped their bag.

"Ugh!" I growled and Boothe decided to copy me at that time.

"Hey, you need help?" Emmett smiled at me.

"Uh yeah, sure." I looked at him wearily, even though I'd heard the conversation I was still going to be cautious.

"Here, let me." He motioned to take one of the twins.

"You sure?" I asked.

"I work a lot with my mom here during the summer and school breaks." He shrugged.

I just nodded, not sure what to say.

"MOM! Bella is here with Boothe and Bonnie." He was flying Boothe into the room like an airplane and he was giggling.

"Bella. Boothe, Bonnie!" Esme came and scooped them both up. "Now you two hurry before you're late. OH! Before I forget! Emmett I'll need your car later today. Dad's got to take mine and I'll need a way to run errands after work." She winked at me. "Have a great day Bella. You don't mind giving him a ride to school do you?" she asked.

"Yeah. I can do that." I smiled at Esme.

"Great thanks!" she smiled as we walked out the door.

Emmett held my door open for me and I swear he blushed a little.

I was wearing a charcoal sweater dress and ankle boots. I had my hair down, but straight today and the same light make-up as always.

"That dress looks great on you." He cleared his throat.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Are you and James going to the homecoming dance in a few weeks?" he asked.

"I don't know. He hasn't said anything about it and I really haven't thought about it. I've been so busy with school and cheer." I shrugged.

"How do you manage it all?" he asked.

"My dad and Sue." I smiled. "They help out with the twins a lot. They want me to do my best and finish high school with no regrets." I sighed.

"And do you? Have regrets?" he asked sincerely as we pulled into the school.

"Just that my mom isn't here." I smiled sadly.

"Sorry." He pushed my hair behind my ear.

I smiled at him and got out of the car, just as James was walking over. He mouthed 'game time', when he saw Emmett getting out of the passenger door.

"Really Bella? One little argument over the phone last night and you're moving on?" he asked.

"James, just stop." I shook my head.

"Yes, I will stop." He walked away.

I just stood there, sighed, grabbed my backpack and started walking inside.

"Bella, hey wait up." Emmett called after me. "Sorry for pissing James off." He held my hand and I swore I saw my entire future in that very moment.

"It's no big deal. He'll get over it, I'll talk to him." I smiled softly.

"I'm here if you need to talk." He squeezed my hand before we walked into class.

The day went by slowly, James and Emmett having a stare down in the classes we shared and squealing every time she got close.

By the end of the week, I thought Emmett and James were going to kill each other in P.E., well mainly Emmett, but still.

"So do you think he's all on board for tonight?" James asked.

"Yes. We've been talking all week and he's so pissed that you're treating me like crap. Just stay clear." I sighed.

"I will. I can't wait for Vicky to arrive tonight. It'll be perfect." He smiled and kissed my cheek before walking away. I knew that meant Emmett was watching us.

I turned around and saw him standing on the steps shaking his head.

Smiling I waved at him and he actually perked up and jogged over to me.

"So my mom has everyone over after the game and feeds them and we watch movies, want to come over?" he asked.

"I'll have to check first." I smiled.

"Oh, yeah James can totally come to." He shrugged.

"No goofball, I'll have to ask my dad." I shoved him playfully.

"Oh, OK! Great." His smile was huge.

After school James informed me that Vicky was here and she'd be in the bleachers, right behind the cheerleaders.

The beginning of the game and I look to the bleachers for my dad, who was sitting right behind Vicky and James was with me. I wave to me dad and he's waving too, only to have Vicky wave and blow a kiss.

"Really James?" I shoved him on the sidelines.

"What?" he laughed at me.

"Your EX, that's what!" I shouted.

"Really? You're on that again. She's just here for support." He smiled.

"Yeah, I bet! Well she can support anything you've got." I shove him and walked away.

"Hey, you OK?" Emmett walked over to me and pulled me up off the bench.

"No. Did you see James' EX here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was watching. Figured it might be trouble. Well then you really have to come over tonight. My mom makes the best hot fudge sundaes and I'll bet you could use one." He gave me a side hug.

"Thanks I could." I smiled up to him.

"Good. Drop your car off after the game at your house and ride with me and I'll bring you home later." He smiled widely as he ran off to the field to start the game.

I squealed a little with Alice when she found out I was coming over.

The game was great, we won and after James came over to try and talk to me.

"Leave her be James. I think it's clear she doesn't want to talk to you." Emmett step over to me.

"Oh? So are you two and item now?" James asked.

"No, but she's my friend and I don't want you bothering her." Emmett stated.

James nodded and walked away.

"You ready?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded.

He followed me to my house and I waved to my dad and Sue who were just pulling up.

"Go have fun, don't worry about a curfew if you're at the Cullen's house." My dad smiled and Emmett thanked him.

We were quiet headed back to his house. Once we pulled up and I saw all the cars I got a little nervous.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea, most of these guys are you and James' friend." I shook my head.

"It's OK. Most are probably in the heated pool, the game room or the theatre. We can just get some food and hang out in my room and talk, if you're OK with that?" he asked nervously.

"That would be nice." I smiled.

He helped me out of his monster Jeep and held my hand, "Let's sneak in through the garage." He winked as he pulled me along, and again I felt those feelings.

We arrived in the kitchen and Esme and Carlisle were in there with the food.

"I heard you need a nice big sundae." She smiled and I just shrugged.

"Here, here's a pizza. I'll bring these to Emmett's room. Take the back stairs." She nodded.

Emmett grabbed the pizza.

"I hope you like extra pepperoni." He asked once we were safely in his room. "I've got soda in my little fridge." He nodded.

I just laughed.

His room is pretty much how I imagined it would be, minus the naked girl posters and laughed to myself.

"What's so funny?" he came up behind me and whispered, I wanted to melt.

"I was just thinking that I pictured your room pretty much looking like this, deep blues, wood floor and trophies galore. But you're missing the naked girl posters." I smiled.

"First off, my mom would kick my ass if I hung naked girl pictures in her house. Second, after opening my eyes and seeing what I missed out on, I'd only want pictures of you and me on these walls." He smiled, making me blush.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"Yeah, climb up." He patted the bed.

"Do you want something more comfortable first? I didn't think to offer you to change." He shook his head.

"Just a shirt would be great, this thing is horrible." I pulled on the cheer top.

He handed me a shirt and pointed me towards his en suite bathroom.

After I changed he had a huge smile on his face and motioned me back to the bed.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked as he took a big bite of pizza.

"I need to get a few things off my chest. I can't, I'm not that type of person." I smiled sadly.

"I'm not asking for more than friendship." He placed his hand on mine.

"No, it's not that. The entire James thing was a farce. We weren't really dating. They talked me into it and I went along because I really liked you and wanted you to like me, but see the REAL me and I think, I hope it work." I looked up at him. "I'm really sorry."

"I- I don't know what to say." He shook his head.

"Sorry I'll just go." I went to get up but he stopped me.

"No, please. I'm flattered you'd go to all those stops to get me to quit being an ass. I needed that." He smiled. "So you are available?" he asked with a smile of realization.

"Yeah, I'm as single as you are." I shrugged.

"Well, then would you forgive me for being an ass and go out with me?" he asked.

I smiled and shook my head yes.

He leaned forward and kissed me softly, which soon turned into a deep kiss.

He moved the pizza off the bed and slowly laid me down, kissing me.

We were pretty hot and heavy when the door opened.

"Oh sorry. I'll just leave these here." Esme giggled.

Emmett put his head in the crook of my neck, "I'm so sorry." He chuckled.

"No worries." I smiled.

"Let's eat these before they melt and we can talk." He got up and tried to adjust himself on the sly.

We talked about the misunderstanding when I first arrived and he apologized fifty more times for being an ass.

"You know, I was kind of wondering about James and you. You rarely rode to school together and he was never at your house at night." He took a big bite and then realized what he said.

"How do you know he wasn't at my house every night?" I teased.

"Um, well when I realized I was being an ass and the jealousy took over; I'd drive past your house every night to see if James was there. I honestly didn't know if he'd walk over since he lives a few houses away or what. But then I'd see you sitting in your window, reading or a few times you had one of the twins and you just look so happy. I knew then that I couldn't believe what Edward was telling me and then I heard him talking to one of his buddies the other day about how fine you were and I lost it. We got into a huge fight. That's why you haven't seen him his face is pretty messed up. My parents were pissed, until I told them all he's been saying and doing about you. I talked with my mom the other day and let her know how badly I'd screwed things up. She told me to just be a friend." He shrugged.

"Well, thanks for being a friend. I really need some." I smiled.

"Oh, I don't think so. You've got plenty." He smiled.

"It quality, not quantity." I told him.

"SO I know I asked you this the other day, but are you going to homecoming?" he asked and I shook my head no.

"Seriously? You don't have any prospects?" he asked.

"Oh, I've had a few guys ask and I've turned them down." I waved my spoon around.

"Would you turn me down if I asked you? Because I'd love to take you and honestly, if you'd let me I'd like to be more than friends." He took our sundaes and set them down on the nightstand and came to sit right next to me.

"I'd love to." I smiled at him.

"Can I kiss you again?" he leaned in as I nodded.

Our kissing became heated very fast, there was defiantly an attraction between us and I was so looking to exploring it.

"We need to stop before I do something we'll both regret." He sat up and we were both panting.

"Sorry, I got carried away too." I blushed.

"Hey, just know I'll never push you. I believe what you said when we first met." He held my face.

"What did I say?" I was puzzled because we'd said so many things to each other.

"About being a virgin, I respect that. We can go at your pace." He kissed my lips softly.

"Oh, OK." I giggled.

"Oh, I wished our time wasn't cut so short." We both looked at the clock and it was almost midnight.

"My dad said no curfew." I reminded him.

"Ah yes he did. But, I want to remain on his good side. Especially if I'm dating his daughter." He smiled and hugged me tight.

"OK then we better get going." I tried to stand.

"Maybe one more kiss." He chuckled as he laid me back on the bed.

AN:

So… They finally got their acts together…

Hoping you enjoy…

Monday at school will be interesting…

Reviews=Love


	7. Chapter 7

**Everything After**

Chapter 7

My weekend went by fast.

It was filled with sick twins, homework and housecleaning.

I apologized to Emmett for not being able to go out with him and thankfully he understood.

"I'm picking you up for school on Monday though, no arguments." He insisted.

"What about the twins?" I laughed.

"We'll just have to put their seats in my Jeep." He informed me.

"Oh OK. You're OK with car seats in your big bad Jeep?" I laughed.

"If it means having you with me, yes." He smiled that dimpled smile.

That was all I got to talk to him over the weekend or anyone for that fact.

Carlisle had come over to look at the twins for me and told us it was a virus that would run its course and should be done by late Sunday.

Monday morning I awoke with a smile bigger than should be allowed.

I couldn't wait to see Emmett.

"Why are you so bouncy?" Sue asked as she fed Bonnie.

"I'm just happy." I shrugged.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with Emmett stand out on our front lawn hold a big bunch of flowers would it?" my dad asked as his mustached twitched with a smiled as he stood at the counter drinking his coffee.

"He's what?" I jumped up.

My dad chuckled. "Let him make his way to the door. He'll figure it out soon enough." He shook his head. "Sit down and eat."

I sat down, my leg bouncing as I'm trying to eat my pop tart and drink my milk.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to brush my teeth. I can't believe he's still out there." I giggled.

"It looks like he's talking to himself." My dad mused.

I ran upstairs and heard our front door open, hoping that meant Emmett finally came to his senses.

Grabbing my back pack and the twin's bag, I ran down the stairs and noticed no one was inside.

Walking out the front door, Emmett was helping Sue strap Boothe in.

"Thanks." I smiled at him and he just smiled a goofy smile.

"I'll put your flowers in a vase for you." Sue smiled as she pulled Charlie inside.

After dropping off the twins and Esme agreeing to take them home since we both had practice, only after I accepted her dinner offer we headed to school.

"You do know everyone's going to be talking, right?" Emmett asked.

"I guess we'll have to let them talk then." I shrugged.

He pulled my hand over to his lips and kissed it.

"I think we're going to be fine." He smiled.

"Me too, as long as we talk to each other and don't listen to others." I agreed.

Pulling into his regular spot, he jumps out to come around and help me out.

Edward eyes us as we walk into school but doesn't say anything other than 'good morning' to Emmett.

Emmett just nods and continues walking with me.

"Wow. That must take some restraint on his level." I chuckled.

"He doesn't get a say in my love life anymore. I was stupid once, I don't care what he has to say." He kissed my neck as I retrieved my books.

I turned in his arms. "I'm glad to hear that." I kissed him softly.

The day went by fast and I couldn't wait to see the twins.

The next few months went by smoothly.

Emmett, Bonnie, Boothe and I becoming regulars at the park, people thinking we were a young family and giving us looks of amazement to disgust. I could care less, but Emmett always set them straight.

Lying in bed late one night my phone rings and I kind of freak out when I see Emmett's number.

"Hey, what's up? Everything OK?" I ask.

"Yeah, I just had to tell you that I have to go out of town with my parents tonight. My grandmother had a heart attack and she fell in the process. It doesn't look good. I'll be gone most of the week." He sounded so sad.

"Oh, OK. Um, just be safe and tell your mom I'll just keep the twins with me this week. I won't go to school." I informed him.

"The daycare will still be open Bells. Don't miss more school than you need too, OK?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh, OK. I can do that. Call me when you can to update me." I kissed the phone before we both hung up.

I slept restlessly that night, knowing Emmett wouldn't be there tomorrow.

I went through school like a zombie, everyone spreading rumors already that Emmett and I had broke-up already.

Ignoring them, I picked up the twins and headed home.

"Bells, you look like crap." My dad informed me as I walked in the door.

"Yeah, thanks. I feel that way too." I yawned.

"Why don't you nap, I've got these two." He smiled.

"Then I won't sleep tonight. It'll be a vicious cycle." I groaned.

"Then go relax. I've got the rug rats." He motioned for me to go upstairs.

Emmett called me once during the week to let me know they'd be back Sunday, but his mom was staying behind to get his grandmother packed up. She was moving in with them.

"They're spreading rumors about us." I sighed.

"And? Are they being nice to you or what?" he asked on edge.

"I keep getting looks from Edward's friends, but that's it." I told him.

"I'll be home soon, I'm sorry. I miss you." He breathed into the phone.

"Miss you too. I'll be fine. I'm a big girl." I laughed.

The week dragged on.

Boothe was cranky on Friday morning, from barely sleeping Thursday night; as was I.

Getting him ready was a challenge and to make things worse my dad Sue were both out early for work, so I was on my own.

Finally getting them dressed and ready, I got myself together just throwing on yoga pants and a big sweatshirt, foregoing makeup and throwing my hair up in a ponytail.

Dropping them off quickly, and I made it to school right before the tardy bell.

"Well don't you look like shit." Rose snorted.

I ignored her, she'd been on my case all week since Emmett was gone.

"So how far along are you? I can't believe you roped him in to not just one, but three babies. He'll never make anything of his life now." She spat.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up Rose? I've had enough of your shit for the week." I snapped.

Her and her friends started laughing, the teacher walked in and quieted the class.

As the day finally ended Rose stopped me in the parking lot.

"We all know you're a whore Swan. Emmett will get tired of you and leave you too." She threatened.

"Rose, I'm not you! The only whore around here is you!" I got in her face.

She threw the first punch, but not the last. I knew how to fight.

The administration came out and pulled us apart.

"Ms. Swan, I'm very disappointed in you." Our principal snapped at me. "In the office with you. I'm calling your father. The nurse will tend to you in there. Ms. Hale, into the vice principals office. I'll be calling your mother and the nurse will tend to you shortly as well." She turned and walked away.

After a long lecture from my dad about fighting, even though all the students said the same thing, Rose threw the first punch. Of course her group of friends said differently, but they were the only three to do so.

He told me he'd talked the principal out of suspending me, because of all eyewitness accounts.

But I was also grounded for the weekend.

After filling Emmett in on what happened, he was sad he wouldn't be able to see me when he got home, but he'd be there first thing Monday morning to get twins and me.

He congratulated me on breaking Rose's nose and said the rumors would stop once he was back. He also apologized for having to be away from me for so long.

After our sappy goodbyes, I felt a lot better and got a goodnights sleep.

Emmett and I might have gotten off to a rocky start, but I think the future held some big plans for us.

AN:

Sorry I haven't been around…

Still waiting for surgery and when I sit down to write, I end up falling asleep because I

Can finally relax and get a little relief (sometimes)…

This is kind of a filler chapter and for that I'm also sorry…

Our next one will jump a little further into the school year.

I'm hoping to not be gone so long…

Wishing everyone a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year…

OR Happy Holidays &amp; Seasons Greetings, if you celebrate another or several of the holidays…

Thanks for reading!

Reviews=Love


	8. Chapter 8

**Everything After**

Chapter 8

Prom was coming up and Alice and I were going on a shopping weekend with Sue and Esme.

After hours of shopping Alice finally declared we'd found the perfect dresses.

My dress was a long blue sequined gown with a slit up the thigh, and one sleeve, which made the neck line plunge. I was going to wear my hair down with some big dressy silver hoops and bangles, which had been my moms and Alice said to wear smoky make-up.

Alice's dress was a short, strapless iridescent purple with beading around the top.

She'd let her hair grow and was wearing hers down as well.

She was wearing diamond hoop earrings she'd gotten for her birthday one year and a beautiful diamond cuff bracelet she'd bought today.

We both settled on black Louboutin's which Esme bought for us.

"I can't wait for Emmett to see you in that dress!" Alice squealed.

"You sure he's going to like it?" I questioned. "It's so different than what I usually wear."

"But that's what prom is all about." Alice rolled her eyes.

"I hope you're right." I elbowed her.

We were on the decorating committee for prom and our theme was Secret Garden.

We'd gotten a lot of donations and help from local nurseries and our gym looked beautiful.

Esme, Sue, Carlisle, my dad and a few of his deputies had help out as well to set up some of the decorations and Emmett's mom was busy baking surprise cupcakes for the event.

I was getting excited as the day went on.

At 3pm Alice declared we were finished because we had to go to her house to get ready.

We kissed the guys goodbye and told them we'd see them at 7pm for dinner. I was thankful Alice had booked us the nail appointment a few days ago.

We were showered and dressed, Alice doing my hair as I did my make-up, then Alice finished getting ready right as the doorbell rang.

We checked each other out and then walked downstairs arm and arm.

Sue and Esme and Alice's mom flashing cameras and my dad grumbling already that I didn't have enough clothes on, Sue slapping him lightly on the arm.

"Dude, wipe the drool." Mike chuckled at Emmett and Emmett punched him in the arm causing Alice and I too burst out laughing.

Meeting them at the bottom of the stairs we were greeted with kisses and both told we looked beautiful.

Boothe and Bonnie were clapping and saying 'Mommy pretty' to which everyone was agreeing.

Prom was a blast from the start of dinner to the very end when we all ended up at the diner for milkshakes and fries in our formals.

Emmett had the limo drop us off at his house so he could drive me home himself.

We sat in his car and talked for well over an hour before I saw the curtain move.

"I guess that's my cue to go inside." I smiled.

"Let me walk you to the door at least." He walked around and opened the car door and walked me to the front door.

Kissing me goodnight and hugging me tightly.

"I wish we could stay snuggled all night." He sighed.

"I feel like I could stay here forever. I feel safe." I looked up to him.

He smiled brightly.

"Want to come to dinner tomorrow?" I asked.

"Anything to get more time with you. What time?" he asked.

"We usually eat at 5, so maybe around 3 or 4? We can take the twins to the park before." I shrugged.

"OK. Sounds good. I'll text you tomorrow and let you know." With one last kiss, I was floating into the house content.

It was nearing the end of the year and my dad had taken me to Seattle to look for apartments.

We knew we needed one close to the college, but not in a party building.

I also wanted one that was big enough for them to come and stay whenever they had free time with the twins and for after graduation, I could just move the twins' right in with me. I wouldn't abandon them, ever.

"I know you had your heart set on an apartment where we could come visit and stay, but we just could find one that didn't cost a fortune." My dad shook his head sadly.

"Then how am I supposed to have you come visit? I'd have to drive home every weekend and I'm not going to be able to do that! The twins aren't going to be able to handle this!" I started crying.

My dad pulled to a stop in front of a small house.

"Well then I guess this is going to have to do." He opened my door and pulled me out in front of the house.

"What?" I was in shock.

"Esme and Carlisle found it. It was an auction house. It needs work and Esme hired the contractors to do the work and she's going to oversee it, but it'll work great for you and Emmett while at college." He mumbled.

"WHAT!?" I screamed as Emmett came walking out holding a bouquet of wild flowers.

"Hey. You like it?" he smiled

"Yes!" I ran up and hugged him.

"Are you serious dad?" I turned to look at him and he had his hands in his pockets nodding.

"Emmett's got his own room here though, got it?" he said sternly and I busted out laughing.

"Dad. I'm still a virgin, don't worry." That made my dad smile. "And besides, we've got the twins to take care of, we don't want to add to that anytime soon."

Emmett nodded with me.

After a tour of the house Esme and Carlisle showed up and my dad excused himself since he had to work that night.

I hugged him and thanked him so much for the house.

Esme and I walked through and talked about what needed to be done, after we all went to dinner and our plans for the last few weeks of the school year and summer.

"I think your summer will be pretty split between here and Seattle getting the house ready. Once the contractors have everything up to par, we can go down and get started. I have someone who's great at refinishing floors and these will look like new." Esme smiled.

"I can't wait. I want neutral colors I think. I don't know. I'll have to start looking. It's so overwhelming." I sighed.

"It is. Make sure it's all kid friendly too." She reminded me.

"And Emmett friendly." Carlisle chimed in.

"Hey!" Emmett laughed, as we all did.

I knew at that point, that everything was going to be OK.

AN:

Here's a link to the house…

It's a cute little bungalow…

property/2115-45TH-AVE-SW-SEATTLE-WA-98116/74718117/detail

Love it…

It really does need some work, so use your imagination, as if Esme has redone it… :0)

Reviews=Love


	9. Chapter 9

**Everything After**

Chapter 9

Emmett and I have been living in our home for a few months now.

We of course share a room, although my father likes to live in denial about that.

We've made some great friends, Henri and Yvette were from France, they were here on student visa's.

I'd met Henri at the library where I work a couple days a week, keeps me occupied while Emmett's at practice.

Peter and Charlotte were the other couple who we hung out with. They were a couple years older, but Emmett and Peter were both studying sports medicine and when I was introduced to Charlotte, she immediately reminded me of Alice, although not AS perky.

It was nice to have a small group of friends we could hang out with and have fun.

My parents were great, as were Emmett's. They kept the twins during the week and we'd get them on the weekends. At first it was hard on the twins being away from me, but now we do daily Skype sessions with them and they're better.

"Babe, Charlotte and Peter want to go out this weekend, do you think Sue will stay so we can go? It's one of my last times before football season starts." He pouted.

"I hate to ask, she has them all week." I sighed.

"I can ask my mom." He suggested.

"Emmett, she has them Monday thru Friday!" I shook my head.

"Babe, they know we need some time with our friends and to be young." He shrugged.

"It's not right. You go and I'll stay home." I waved my hand to dismiss him.

"You'd be OK with that?" he asked.

"Whatever Em, I want to see my babies." I told him firmly.

"That's just it… They're not YOUR babies! They're your brother and sister." He shouted.

"Really? I can't believe you just said that!" I said through clenched teeth and stormed out.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I just want you to have some fun." He tried to back track.

"I do have fun with Bonnie and Boothe, maybe not YOUR kind of fun, but I still enjoy it. If you can't handle it, then maybe you should get out now." I got in my car and took off.

As soon as I stopped in front of the library I lost it. The tears were coming down and I was on the verge of hyperventilating when my phone rang.

Alice.

Of course he'd call his cousin to talk to me. I picked it up and started talking before she could.

"Listen Alice, I don't know what he said, but he's an asshole!" I shouted.

"WHOA! What happened? Who's an asshole? Emmett?" she asked with concern.

"Yes! Isn't that why you're calling?" I hiccupped.

"No. I was calling to let you know that we'll be home for Christmas. I know it's a month and a half away, but I like to plan and anyway, I'm trying to grab time with you now, so we don't have to scramble once I get there. I'll need your help with gifts for the babies." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I'm sorry. He is pissed at me because I won't go out with our friends this weekend. I miss Boothe and Bonnie, I can't get him to understand that. I don't want to miss my time with them and my parents need a break." I cried.

"Oh honey… I'm sorry. I wish I was there; I'd keep the babies so you two could go out." Alice sighed.

"Thanks Alice but I need Emmett to see my point of view on this. I'm not able to just pick up and go, he needs to realize that if we're to make this work." I explained.

"Don't hate me for what I'm about to say… I think you BOTH need to look at each other's views. He wants you to get out and have a goodtime while you can. After graduation you'll be working and a parent fulltime. You won't have time to do anything else. And he needs to understand as well that you are their parent and responsible for them, even when they're not with you. If he can't do that, then you two need to reevaluate your relationship." She simply stated.

I tool a shuddering breath, thinking about NOT having Emmett in my life left me feeling completely empty, but at the same time I felt guilty for asking others to take care of my babies.

"Yeah, we need to talk. I can't imagine my life without him Ali, I love him and I understand what you're saying about having time to have fun. I just feel SO guilty when I ask others to take care of them." I blew my nose at the end and Alice giggled.

"Look, try and come up with a compromise, you're going to have to when you become a fulltime parent. Like going out with your friends, after they're asleep, have a babysitter there if they wake up, but I'm sure they sleep through the night, right? And then you two go out and have fun. Most people our age don't go out until 8 or 9 at night anyway." Alice was thinking out loud.

"That's not that a bad idea. I love you Ali!" I smiled. "I need to get home and talk to him, can't wait until Christmas. Love you!" I hung up the phone and turned for home.

Arriving home I noticed his truck was gone and forgot he had practice.

I immediately headed back to the college and to the football field, I needed to tell him.

Seeing his truck made me relax, I parked next to it and sat in the stands to watch practice.

Half way through practice another guy messed up their play several times and Emmett got pissed and was in his face.

There was shoving and then punches started flying.

I ran onto the field and stupidly put myself between two 200lb.+ men, with tempers and high testosterone.

As their teammates were trying to pull them apart, I inadvertently got punched in the face and as I let out a high pitched scream, they all just stopped and looked at me.

I felt heat and wetness on my face, wiping it with my hand I saw the blood and then everything went black.

Waking up I tried to open my eyes, but it hurt. My face, my head, and my body.

I groaned as I tried to sit up, I felt restricted and I didn't know why.

"Bells, you're awake." I heard my dad's gruff voice.

"Dad?" I mumbled, but it hurt too.

"Shhhh… Don't talk. You took a pretty nasty hit to your face and you hit the ground with a lot of force." He was choked up.

"Emmett?" I asked.

"Sitting his ass in jail!" he snapped.

"What?" I was startled and tried to get up.

"No, you lay still. Listen to me. It's his fault you're here, he was fighting with a teammate, that guy is in jail too… He's the one that punched you. They're going to stay there and cool off. I called Esme and Carlisle, they'll be here in a few hours to get him, no charges are being filed against Emmett, the other guy threw the first punch and nailed you pretty good too. The chief is my friend and I told him to keep Emmett in there long enough to cool off." My dad stated.

"Babies?" I mumbled again, damn I was tired and hurting.

"Sue has them, don't worry." He squeezed my hand. "Now go back to sleep."

I sighed and dozed off.

I'm not sure when I woke again, but I mumbled for my dad and heard Emmett's voice.

"Oh baby! I'm so sorry. I can't believe Josh hit you!" I could tell he was crying.

"No! You don't get to apologize!" I cried and then yelped because it hurt so bad.

"Shhh… don't cry." He held my hand.

"It hurts." I couldn't stop crying, he told me he was getting the nurse.

A few minutes passed and I was almost in hysterics because of the pain, when the nurse finally entered.

"You, OUT!" she spat at Emmett. He tried to protest but I'm guessing she was scowling because he whispered in my ear he'd be back later.

"Ok sweetie, let's get you some medicine for the pain and to help you sleep." She had a kind voice and sounded sincere.

"Thank you." I managed to get out before I drifted off again.

I awoke to voices in the room and when I tried to open my eyes, only my left one popped open a little.

"Bells. So glad that eye opened a little, the doctor was worried." My dad sighed in relief.

"I told you she'd be fine Charlie." It was Carlisle.

"Water." I barely got it out, my mouth felt like a dessert.

"Let me read your chart, if that's OK." Carlisle asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Yes, it's OK if she has a few slow sips of water, it won't disturb anything." Carlisle noted.

After a few small sips, I didn't feel like my throat was on fire.

"Emmett?" I asked.

"He's with his mom, they had some errands to run. You'll need a few things when you're released." Carlisle stated and I tried to nod.

"Look, the most important thing you can do is rest. You'll get to go home tomorrow and Esme and I are staying the weekend to make sure everything is OK." Carlisle stated, leaving no room for argument.

"Thank you." I sighed and fell back asleep.

"I'm so glad you're home baby." Emmett stood from the couch as I walked in with Carlisle.

"Don't talk to me. I'm going upstairs to rest." I glared at him and Esme and Carlisle just nodded at me.

"Bella, if you need anything dear your cell phone is next to the bed along with the remote and some water, just text and I'll be there." Esme winked.

I just nodded my head a slowly walked up the stairs.

When I'd went to get showered and dressed before coming home it was the first time I'd seen my face.

I started screaming and crying. Carlisle had rushed in to see what was wrong and once he saw me looking in the mirror he knew.

My right eye is still swollen as is my nose and lip. Not to mention the bruises on my face and my head is still tender.

I don't know how long until I forgive Emmett and I told Carlisle that too.

"Let him wallow a little more until you're able to talk about it. You can't stew on it forever." Carlisle had hugged me.

"What pisses me off the most is that I won't see the twins for a couple of weeks. They can't see me like this." I mumbled through my still swollen mouth.

"I know, he told me about your fight that day. He realized he was stupid and went to apologize at the library before practice, but you weren't there." Carlisle shrugged.

"Damn, that must have been when I realized we needed to compromise and drove home to talk to him." I shook my head.

"Things happen for a reason sweetie. Just look at it that way." He'd hugged me before we exited the hospital.

And we'd find out later on how true those words were.

AN:

So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter…

There's no BETA for my older stories, just the new ones that I'll start or just started.

Thanks for reading…

Reviews=Love


	10. Chapter 10

**Everything After**

Chapter 10

A couple of days after I was released I could finally talk without the stitches in my mouth pulling too much and decided Emmett and I needed to talk.

Carlisle and Esme had done a great job of keeping him away from me.

I got up and took a hot shower, washing away two days' worth of grime and avoiding the mirror.

After I gently brushed my hair I slipped on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top and walked downstairs.

"Babe." Emmett smiled sadly at me.

"Can we just not right now." I held up my hand.

"Babe, I need to apologize, so just let me." He pleaded.

I nodded and sat at the breakfast bar with some water.

"Look, I was being insensitive to your needs and I know that when we graduate our plates are going to be full, that's why I wanted to take you out this weekend. But I know you miss the twins and I see it in your eyes every night you talk to them. We need to work this out, I can't lose you. And I'm sorry for the fight, I was so pissed off with myself for letting you walk away. I don't ever want us to leave angry again. I was frantic when I couldn't find you. That agitated me more by the time I got to practice and Josh kept messing up." He walked slowly around the counter and lifted my chin. "Am I somewhat forgiven?" he asked sadly.

"Emmett we DO have to come to a compromise or else we're doomed. We can't live like this. The twins can't have this." I felt tears rolling down my face.

"I know. We'll talk things out. I promise. I'm so sorry." He gently took my face and kissed my tears before kissing me.

We went upstairs and started making out.

"Bella, I love you do much. I wanted to do this later, but now is as good as time as ever." He reached over into the nightstand and pulled out a box.

"Bella, we've been through a lot in our short time together and I want to go through more with. Spending our entire lives making each other happy and crazy at the same time and raising Bonnie and Boothe like they were ours. Please say you'll be mine." He kissed me tenderly.

"Yes! Yes, I'll marry you." I pulled him down to me and kissed him frantically.

"Make love to me Emmett." I looked up at him with all the love I had.

"Are you sure Bella? I don't want to rush you." He nuzzled my neck.

"Emmett, what better way to seal our engagement?" I smiled at him.

"I'll be gentle." He kissed me softly while kissing me and worshiping my body, making it hum like it's never hummed before.

"Take me Emmett." I pushed myself into him.

We slowly undressed one another. Once we were undressed he looked at me with so much love before diving between my legs, making me gasp and causing him to chuckle.

We hadn't been beyond touching yet so these were new and wonderful sensations coursing through my body.

After we were done, we lay cuddling and he ran his fingers over the ring.

"This is what dad and I went to get the other day. It's 1.15 carats and black titanium. I wanted something different." He smiled at me.

"It's beautiful. I love it and I love you." I crawled back over him and we went for round two.

We called everyone and told them the good news and decided to go out with Charlotte and Peter to celebrate the following evening since I wasn't going to have the twins.

They were so happy for us.

We ended up having a great time eating dinner and dancing afterwards. The following evening, we had Charlotte, Peter, Henri and Yvette over for a cookout, it was great fun hanging out together.

Emmett and I had a lot to drink, Henri and Yvette were of age and brought the alcohol.

Once they were gone Emmett carried me up the stairs where we showered and had sex more times than I can remember.

Sunday we lounged around and finished homework. I was dreading going to school the next day with my face being messed up.

The week passed by quickly and I was slowly able to see out of my other eye, thankfully so I didn't have to rely on Emmett to take me everywhere and I was able to return to work.

When I'd get home I'd start dinner and my homework while I waited for Emmett to get home from practice or classes.

After dinner we'd shower and make love, we couldn't get enough of each other.

This weekend would be the first time we wouldn't be able to do that though.

Sue and my dad were coming with the twins and they were all staying here.

"Kids we're proud of you." My dad smiled as we ate dinner.

"Thanks Charlie." Emmett replied and continued. "We'd like to have a small ceremony this summer. We don't want to wait for graduation." He sprung on my dad.

"Well, that's a surprise." My dad choked on his drink.

"Dad please. We just want something simple. We want to ask Esme if we can use her gardens." I smiled.

"Well I guess if you can pull it off." He shrugged.

"Sue would you be willing to help Esme on that end?" I asked.

"Anything for you sweetheart. I just want you two to be happy." She kissed Emmett and I.

Christmas was fast approaching and I'd been sick the past few weeks, but was neglecting to go to the doctors because I was studying for finals, getting the house ready for the twins, Alice and Mike.

Finals were finally over and I had three days before Christmas and Emmett finally put his foot down.

"Bells, we're going to the doctor today." He demanded. "You look like shit and you haven't kept anything down for weeks."

"Emmett, do you really think I'm going to get into a doctor?" I sighed.

"Look, I talked to my dad about you and he said it sounds like you have the bad bug that's going around. We at least need to get you something for vomiting. He doesn't want you waiting until they get here in three days, it's too long." He paced. "Let's just go to the ER. Come on, let's shower before we go." He started the water and helped me undress and wash me.

Arriving at the ER I was thankful that it wasn't busy.

They got us back to a room and had me do all the normal blood tests and peeing in the cup.

We were there for about 30 minutes before a doctor came in.

"Ms. Swan can I talk to you privately please?" he asked.

"Oh, anything you have to say you can say in front of my fiancé." I tried to smile before I puked.

Emmett rubbed my back and told the doctor to continue.

"Ms. Swan it seems you're pregnant. About 10 weeks." He smiled.

"Pregnant?" I choked out. "How can that be? I'm on the pill." I cried.

"Have you had any extra medicines or skipped some doses?" he asked.

"The fight." I whispered and started crying.

"She tried to stop a fight." Emmett explained. "She was on some antibiotics and pain meds." Realization finally catching on.

"I'm so sorry Emmett." I cried all the way home.

"Hey, I'm not mad. Surprised, but not mad… I-I didn't think to use protection while you were on the medication so it's my fault too. But we'll be married soon and it'll work out." He squeezed my hand.

"Now we're going to have 3 children though, how will this work?" I sighed.

"We've got time to figure it out Bells. It will all work out." He smiled at me.

"Things happen for a reason." I mumbled.

"What?" he asked.

"Your dad, he told me as we left the hospital after the fight 'Things happen for a reason' and now I'm trying to figure out the reason for this." I shrugged.

I just hope there's a good reason this time.

AN:

Hope you're enjoying this chapter…

Surprised?

Review=Love


	11. Chapter 11

**Everything After**

Chapter 11

Christmas Eve arrived and I was feeling a little better with the medicine the doctor gave me, thank goodness since everyone would be arriving today.

"Bella are you sure you're up to cooking?" Emmett asked nervously.

"Em I'm fine. A little weak, but I'll survive." I kissed him softly to calm him down.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous about everyone and how they'll respond to their 'presents' that we got for them." We'd had specialty cards made saying someone was going to be an aunt, uncle, grandma or grandpa with the arrival date on them which would be around July 17th and we'd enclosed everyone's favorite place to eat gift cards.

There was a knock on the door and Emmett jumped.

"Just go answer the door. It's probably just Alice and Mike." I laughed.

I was right, I heard a "Bella!" just a few seconds later.

Alice came into the kitchen grabbing me and hugging me tight.

"I've missed you so much!" she kissed my cheek and then stopped. "What's wrong with you? You look sick." She gave me a critical look.

"Yeah, I'm just recovering from the flu." I shrugged and turned back towards the stove.

She thankfully didn't press me because the door rang again and it was Esme and Carlisle.

They gave kisses all around and we sat to chat before Carlisle asked if he could give me a checkup since I still looked peaked.

Emmett and I looked at each other and he spoke up "Go ahead Babe. I'll greet your parents if they get here before you're done." He kissed my forehead before I lead Carlisle to bedroom.

Carlisle didn't waist anytime "How far along are you Bella?" he crossed his arms.

"W-What? How did you know?" I whispered.

"I'm a doctor Bells, have you forgotten?" he chuckled.

"I'm about 10 weeks." I sighed.

"The fight? The antibiotics?" he asked and I nodded, tears falling down my face.

"We just found out 2 days ago." I sniffed as he wiped the tears away.

"Hey, we'll help you in any way we can. You will probably have to take online classes next year though." He informed me.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. But I don't know how we're going to do this. I mean if we, when we have this one we'll need to bring the twins too. This house isn't big enough and we don't have time for jobs." I shook my head.

"We'll make it work Bella, don't worry. It's not good for you or the baby." He rubbed my shoulders.

"My dad is going to be furious! And now Emmett and I will have to wait to get married. We were wanting a summer wedding." I shook my head.

"You can still get married. Maybe a Valentine's wedding at the house." He smiled. "Esme and I will be more than happy to do that for you."

"Thank you Carlisle." I hugged him tightly. "Please don't say anything. It was a surprise when they opened they're gifts." I smiled.

"Your secret is safe with me." He kissed my forehead. "Now go wipe your face and no stressing."

Boothe and Bonnie ran up to me as I walked in the door and I started crying. Not seeing them in weeks made me miss them even more.

"Mommy!" they yelled out and I cried even harder, Emmett walked up and took Boothe.

"Hey guys, mommy isn't feeling very well, let's not jump on her. OK?" he kissed Boothe's head.

"OK Emmy." He hugged his neck.

I brought Bonnie into the kitchen with me and sat her in her highchair, giving her a cookie while I finished dinner.

"Hey sweetie, you doing OK?" Sue walked in and hugged me. I could hear everyone else chatting in the living room.

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind." I shrugged.

Sue leaned in and whispered "Is it the fact that you're pregnant?" she smiled at me and hugged me tight.

"Oh Sue! How did you know?" I whispered back.

"Bells, you're glowing." She tilted my chin up and smiled.

I just hugged her and tried to hold in my tears.

"We forgot to use protection when I was on antibiotics." I sniffled.

"It'll all work out, everything happens for a reason." And I gasped.

"What's wrong?" She was fawning over me.

"No, no I'm not hurt. Carlisle said the same thing to me when I got hurt. And now you said it. I'm just wondering what the reason is?" I shook my head.

We finished dinner and sat around to open up our ONE gift of the night.

We handed everyone our envelops and told them this HAD to be opened first before any of the others tomorrow.

We counted to 3 and then told everyone to open at once.

Gasps we heard all around the room, except from my dad. He was redder than a tomato.

"Really Isabella Marie? This is the thanks that I get?" he gets up and storms out, I burst into tears.

"I'll go talk to him." Carlisle sighed.

"My own father hates me." I cried.

"He doesn't hate you Bells. Disappointed maybe. Hate, never." Sue and Esme came and sat in front of me.

Carlisle walked back in looking upset "Sue, he said to get your things together, you're heading home tonight, the twins can stay and ride home with us."

"No. If Charlie wants to go; he'll go by himself. I'm staying with my babies." Sue hugged me. "I'll be right back Bella." She kissed my forehead.

"Charles Swan!" we all heard her yell and then there were just her mumblings you could hear.

"Bella, why don't you go lay down. You look exhausted." Carlisle insisted. I didn't argue.

A little while later I felt the bed dip beside me. "Bella, I'm sorry." My dad sighed and stroked my hair.

I sat up "Why would you want to leave? Why wouldn't you just talk to me?" I cried.

"I was disappointed; I'm not going to lie. I AM disappointed. You've got so much on your plate and now this. How are you going to manage everything?" he shook his head.

"I'm going to take online classes and we'll have to find a bigger place. This isn't big enough for a baby plus the twins, but we haven't figured that out yet. Carlisle and Esme said they'd help. Emmett has his scholarship so he's got to play and mine covers online as well. Most of my classes next year are easy anyway." I informed my dad.

"Look, this will work out. We'll help and make sure it does. I was saving this for presents, but I'm retiring in February and Sue and I want to move here. Let's see what we can find for your family and if anything, Sue and I can live here." He hugged me tight.

"I love you daddy." I cried into his shoulder.

"I love you too Bells." He squeezed me tight.

AN:

So? How was that?

Reviews=Love


	12. Chapter 12

**Everything After**

Chapter 12

It was now the middle of March and I was five months pregnant. We were going to hopefully see the sex of the baby. We didn't care what we had, as long as it was healthy.

We'd recently moved into our new home. It was five bedrooms', 3 bath, newly remodeled. As soon as I saw the kitchen I was in love. Granted it wasn't my dream kitchen, but it would be perfect for us. It was all black and white checkered tile, white walls, a long counter on one wall, broken up by the kitchen sink and a breakfast bar. French doors lead out into the backyard, with a huge deck. The backyard had three levels, the deck, grass and then a concrete area for a fire pit. We'd have to fence off the grass area so the kids didn't hurt themselves, but that wouldn't be a problem.

At five bedrooms everyone would have their own rooms, plus Emmett and I would have an office. For him to study and me to write, I was going to defer classes for Emmett's last year and worry about raising the kids.

The outside of the house was grey and needed some plants to brighten it up, Esme was in charge of that since she had the green thumb.

The basement was huge. It was divided in half; half being a media room, the other half a guestroom and bathroom.

Color was the only thing lacking in this house, minus one of the bathrooms. That would be taken care of after I have the baby.

We were only a short distance from my parents, which would work out great for us in emergencies and for the babies in general.

Arriving at the doctor's office, we checked in and waited for what seemed like forever, especially with a full bladder.

"Babe, calm down." Emmett put his hand on my bouncing knee. "Sorry. I'm just so nervous."

"Don't be. Everything is going to be fine. You're healthy, the baby is healthy and everything is on track." Emmett always knew the right thing to say.

We were finally called back. After all the initial tests, it was time to see our baby.

"So, what are we hoping for?" The nurse asked.

"Healthy!" We shouted in unison.

"Your first?" she asked.

"Yes and no." Emmett spoke up. The nurse looked confused but didn't reply.

"We're raising her siblings. She has twin brother and sister. They're a little over 2." He smiled proudly and it warmed my heart.

"Oh wow! That's very admirable for such a young couple." She smiled warmly. "Now, this may be a little cold." And then she squirts the gel on my belly.

The heartbeat is fast and strong.

"Do you hear it sounds like a train?" she asked.

"I thought the same thing the first time I heard it." Emmett agreed.

"If I were a betting woman, I'd say you're having a boy. So let's see if I'm right."

After all the toes, fingers and eyes were counted, she showed us the spine and then the all-important appendage. It was as plain as day. It was a boy.

Emmett was fist pumping the air.

"Oh wow! We're having a boy!" he yelled and kissed me with so much passion I wanted him, NOW! But first I had to pee.

"Em, if you don't let go of me I'm going to pee all over this room." I looked straight in his eyes and he held up his hands in surrender.

In the way home Emmett talked about the boy's room and how it would be all sports. I laughed and let him have it. He was beyond excited and it warmed my heart so much.

"We've got to get to the store this weekend and pick out the furnishings for all the kids rooms." He rambled on.

"The twins are coming this weekend. Let's go with them so they can pick out their things. Make it a family day even. Grandparents too." I suggested.

"Yeah. That's when we'll tell them. We'll hand them all a football with his name on it. It'll say _Touch Down _,_ and then when he's born we can add all that information to it too." He shrugged like it was a done deal.

"Really? You think that's a good idea?" I questioned.

"Of course. Everyone will get a kick out of it."

"OK. It'll be different." I shrugged.

After arriving home, we relaxed on the couch and Emmett pulled out his laptop to start looking up room ideas. He was seriously worse than me.

We picked out traditional oak furniture, nothing fancy. And then Emmett saw a mural on Pintrest he wanted painted in the room. Above the crib it would look like a plaque with a football and our son's name. There was also a football player on the other wall with a saying, but Emmett wanted it to say _"It matter not what someone is born, but what they grow up to be."_ J.K. Rowling a.k.a. Albus Dumbledore (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire).

I like it and told him it was a GO! There would also be the rest of the mural that looked like the field, painted on the walls at chair railing height.

We called the family and asked everyone to join us on Saturday. We'd meet and eat lunch, give them their surprise and then go shopping. The grandparents were going to buy all the furniture and told us to pick what we wanted. I let my parents know about the twins and picking out their own things, that way everything would be their own when they moved here permanently.

During the course of the week Emmett had ordered a bunch if footballs, said he wanted to hand them out to everyone at the hospital instead of bubblegum cigars. I thought that was a cute idea. We'd also been going back and forth about names and ended up with Cooper Dax McCarty. It was different, but that's what we wanted. Saturday couldn't come soon enough.

We arrived at the restaurant first and put everyone's bags at their seats. I was wearing a brown shirt that had a football that spread over my bump and Emmett was just wearing his school football jersey. We'd also called ahead and asked the restaurant to order a cake for us that was shaped like a football and put Cooper Dax McCarty Touching Down July 2016. Yeah we were corny, so what.

Everyone arrived and after they were seated Emmett made a small speech about how happy we were starting this next chapter of our lives. We were excited to bring the twins into the home and get adjusted with them before the baby came. Which brought Emmett to the bags.

"I know you're all excited to open them up and see, so go ahead." He sat down next to me and kissed me softly as everyone gasped and squealed around us. We'd had specialty footballs for the twins made up that said Cooper's Big Brother and Cooper's Big Sister written on them.

We all talked about the room and the twins' rooms, letting them decide as much as possible as to what will go in it, since their items were staying and my parents' house for when they watched them.

After lunch we all met up at Toys R Us/Babies R Us. Sue and Esme went clothes shopping and everyone else followed us as we made our baby purchases. Bonnie and Boothe were so good while we shopped. After we finished that we took Bonnie to the girl's furniture and she picked out a princess loft bed with a slide, the bottom area was a play tent, she'd have hours of fun in there. Next Boothe picked out a fireman's loft bed, it also had the bottom play area and a slide. When all that was done, we let them each pick a toy. In the parking lot we gave each other hugs and assured the twins they'd be here as soon as we got their rooms put together. Boothe informed us he wanted red and blue wall and a siren. Bonnie wanted purple walls, but light purple she said and lots of girly things. We all laughed at how serious they both were. Hugging everyone goodbye Emmett and I headed home for some much needed rest.

AN:

Enjoying it?

Reviews=Love

property/3241170443-6306-17th-Ave-NE-Seattle-WA-98115#photo-1


	13. Chapter 13

**Everything After**

Chapter 13

Cooper was going to be an active child.

He kicked so much I think my insides were going to be permanently bruised. He was most active when Emmett would lay on the bed and talk to him.

We had the bedrooms finished and were just waiting to become a complete family with the addition of our little guy.

Boothe and Bonnie were both excited and were learning the proper way to hold a baby and feed them bottles with dolls that were bought for them. Emmett wasn't fond of Boothe having a doll at first, but warmed up when he saw how cute he was sitting on the couch talking to it.

"Do you think he'll do that with Cooper?" he asked one afternoon.

"Talk to his brother?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's so sweet."

"That it is." I agreed.

Going on eight months I was so ready for this to be over.

The doctor told me Cooper would be close to nine and a half pounds and I could go any time since I was so little and was pleased that my pregnancy so far.

"Bella, you shouldn't be on your feet so much." Emmett rushed over to scoop me up.

"I'm perfectly fine." I protested.

"You may be, but while I'm home… I'm spoiling you. Get over it. It's going to be a pampered weekend." He laid me on the couch and then kneeled next to me, kissing me senseless.

"Why don't we move this to the bedroom?" I asked.

"Sounds like a plan." He picked me up again and carried me to our room where we made love before the twins arrived back from grandma and grandpa's.

Napping; I awoke to the soft giggles of my two precious babies.

"Hey, I told y'all not to bother mama." Emmett scooped them both up and carried them to the kitchen, me following behind. "Sorry they woke you." He smiled as he gave them both some animal crackers.

"It's fine. I need to start dinner anyway." I shrugged.

"Nope. Mom and dad are coming over with pizza!" he tickled the twins and added "and salad!" he made the yummy symbol with his hand on his stomach and Bonnie scrunched up her nose, but Boothe loved salad so he cheered and mimicked Emmett.

"Yum!" I joined in.

Emmett leaned in and whispered "They're bringing mom's famous chocolate cake too. Shhh… It's a secret." He kissed my temple and walked to the twins giving them their milk.

"I might get used to being pampered." I smiled at Emmett.

"Then I shall make it my mission to spoil you as often as possible." He hugged me tight.

Dinner was a blast, we laughed and talked about what the twins had done with Esme and Carlisle over the weekend. They'd talked about the baby and when he comes, how they were going to be big helpers and teach him to talk.

Emmett and Carlisle bathed the twins while Esme and I talked in the kitchen.

"Bella are you set to start planning some after the baby?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, I've got some ideas and we just want simple." I reminded her. "It'll give me seven months to get into shape."

"You know Emmett doesn't care, right? He's bragged to his dad that you're just as beautiful pregnant."

I blushed, knowing Emmett was very in love with my curves right now.

"So simple white dress?" Esme asked.

"I'm thinking a blush color. I'm not a virgin and too pale to wear white or beige." I crinkled my nose.

"Perfect. I think it'll look lovely and being Valentine's Day, even better." Esme clapped.

The next few weeks flew by and I was getting increasingly tired and uncomfortable.

"Babe, you OK?" Emmett asked when he came home from school one afternoon.

"No, I've felt sick to my stomach all day and have peed every five seconds." I whined.

"The doctor said that's usually the beginning of labor." He started pacing. "What do you need?"

"I just want to sleep, but I can't get comfortable."

"Want me to rub your feet or back?" he sat on the floor beside the couch.

"How about helping me to bed and then you can just snuggle with me." I lifted my arms.

Emmett helped me up and wrapped his arms around me to steady me.

"Want me to carry you?"

"No. I'm a whale." I shook my head.

"Bella…" Emmett warned.

"Sorry, but I can't even see my feet. I'm miserable."

He leaned down and kissed me passionately. "Did that feel like you were a whale?" he chuckled and I slapped his chest.

Finally making it upstairs, after what felt like forever, he laid me on the bed and helped me with the body pillow.

"I'll be right back." He motioned towards the bathroom.

I snuggled into bed and tried to relax before a sharp pain tore through me, making me scream.

"Bella what's wrong?" he was in front of me in a flash, dripping water and freaking out.

"My water broke!" I motioned to the bed and the mess everywhere.

"OK, let me get some clothes on and then I'll clean you up and get you dressed and we'll go." He was amazingly calm.

I heard him on the phone in the bathroom with the hospital letting them know we'd be there soon and then with my parents, letting them know to call everyone else.

I laid in bed trying not to panic since he was being so calm and kept breathing through my contractions.

We arrived at the hospital and were immediately taken to a room.

Ten hours later Emmett was cutting the cord to Cooper who came in a whopping 9 pounds and 15 ounces and was 22 inches long. He had bright blue eyes and long dark lashes to match his dark curly hair. He was the spitting image of his daddy, right down to his dimples and loud mouth, the boy had some pipes on him.

"Bella, you've made me the happiest man in the world today. I have two beautiful boys. One is naturally mine and the other will be adopted soon, and one beautifully soon to be adopted daughter. Not to mention the most perfect woman in the world to bring us all together." And with that he planted a big kiss on my forehead and I fell into a deep sleep, being exhausted from giving birth.

AN:

Hope you enjoy welcoming Cooper into the world…

This one will be coming to an end shortly…

Just a few chapters left… :0)

Reviews=Love


	14. Chapter 14

**Everything After**

Chapter 14

Getting in shape for our wedding hasn't been easy.

I've got all three kids at home most days to myself. Sue does come over and help, but she's trying to let me be the mom I need to be.

Emmett has been gone a lot again, football practice, school and study groups he was busy all the time too.

"Are we ever going to have time to ourselves?" he joked.

"Welcome to parenthood." I sighed after I collapsed next to him in bed late one night.

"Have I told you how sexy you look?" he asked as he climbed on top of me.

"Not in quite some time mister."

"Well, you look very sexy." He whispered in my ear as we made love.

Our next few weeks went on like this due to our busy lives, but we made it work and we had most of our weekends together.

"Are you excited for your wedding next week Bella?" Alice asked as we were out sopping with Cooper.

"I am, I just want to be his wife officially. We're already married in our hearts." I shrugged.

"Well, I for one can't wait to see you show off that sexy body." She laughed.

"Whatever Alice. I've still got baby weight." I shook my head.

"Where? Your gorgeous boobs from nursing? Please!" she laughed.

We bought last minute honeymoon items and had lunch before heading home.

"Have fun shopping today babe?" I walked into the house and it was quite with the table set for two and candle lit.

"What's all this?" I dropped my bags in the foyer.

"I wanted to surprise you since I've been so busy." Emmett kissed me softly.

"I like these surprises." I hugged him tightly.

"Sue might have helped cook dinner a little though." He smiled that dimpled smile.

"A little, huh?" I pulled him into the kitchen where it smelled divine.

"Well, you'll provide the dessert." He placed me on the counter where things got heated quickly and clothes were shed.

The buzzer on the oven went off right as Emmett brought me to orgasm and he reached his release "Well, talk about perfect timing." He panted.

"Glad we had dessert first." I smiled as he slid his button up shirt over me.

"Me too, I might want more later." He kissed me quickly before racing over to the oven.

"Is that Sue's baked ziti?" I asked.

"Yes, it is."

We plated it up with our salad and Sue's homemade garlic bread and went to the dining room.

We talked about our upcoming wedding and our honeymoon, which would be a weekend away due to our busy schedules and the kids.

After dinner, Emmett surprised me with a bubble bath while he cleaned the kitchen and then he joined me in the shower for another round of sex before we passed out.

I was awoken in the wee hours of the morning to sweet kisses from Emmett.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey."

"I want you to know that I plan on spoiling you for the rest of our lives." He kissed me passionately.

"And I promise to be patient with you when things get crazy."

"Then hopefully you'll be patient when things get really crazy after graduation for me?" He rolls onto his back pulling me with him smiling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask a little nervous.

"Well, I was offered a position with the Seahawks." He smiled.

"What?" I sat up.

"Yeah, they sent out a recruiter to several games and then they've been to practice every day this week, they came back to officially sign me yesterday. Dad and our lawyer were there." He smiled.

I slapped his chest and got off him.

"Babe, come on! I thought you'd be happy for me." He sat up in bed.

"Exactly! For you. This is supposed to be for us! We're getting married, you should have discussed this with me. This is going to affect our future!" I stormed into the bathroom to shower.

"Bella, open the door. Come on." He banged on the door.

I turned my music up and took a nice long shower, ignoring his plea to open the door.

"Alice, after everything!" I sighed into the phone as I sat wrapped in my robe on the bathroom floor.

"He wanted it to be a surprise Bella, that's what he just told me."

"I get that. But, that is a BIG decision! He'll be gone a lot, traveling and I'll be here, I won't be able to go with him, he won't be here the majority of the time." I started crying.

"Think of the bright side." Alice chirped happily.

"The bright side?" I scoffed.

"Yeah. You won't have to work. You'll be able to hire someone to help out around the house and you can finish school."

"I guess. Look, I need to go." We said our goodbyes and she told me to be supportive. I scoffed again before hanging up.

I walked into the bedroom and he was sitting on the bed, showered and dressed.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I should have talked to you. I just wanted to surprise you and make a better life for us." He pulled me to him.

"I get that, but from now on, big decisions like this are made together. OK?" I pulled his face to look at me before kissing him.

"OK."

AN: Sorry for the wait…

Wedding up next…


	15. Chapter 15

**Everything After**

Chapter 15

Today is the day.

We were going to have the wedding at Carlisle and Esme's originally, but with Emmett getting signed everyone decided a larger venue was needed and a few more people added to the guest list.

Esme and I sat down and went through venues for last minute and that were kid friendly too.

"Esme, what about Woodland Park Zoo. Look at the different areas." I pointed out.

"Oh! Emmett will get a kick out of this!" she laughed.

We quickly made the plans and called in our changes to the printer for last minute printing changes on the invitations and we were set.

"Bella, you're gorgeous." Alice said as she helped me get dressed.

"I'm a nervous wreck. I know this is going to be in the paper and online. I'm not ready for my privacy to be invaded yet."

"Just be glad you've snagged him. There's going to be some crazy bitches after him now and he's only got eyes for you." She reassured me.

"I know. We've been through a lot. I'm so ready for this next step in our life."

"He's ready too."

We finished up and waited for my dad to come get me.

We had the wedding at the Elk overlook; there were Elk roaming everywhere behind us, rose petals lining the walk, it was absolutely breath taking.

We held the reception in the Zoomazium; it was child friendly and still elegant.

Everyone had a great time, and soon Emmett and I were Mr. &amp; Mrs. Emmett Cullen and then we were whisked away to our weeklong honeymoon on the Orcas Island Resort of West Beach.

Emmett had rented a private Garden cottage it was fully stocked and ready to go for us when we arrived.

"Emmett, this is gorgeous and so private." I hugged him as we got out of the car.

"That's the point of a honeymoon." He chuckled. "Now, come here so I can carry you over the threshold and continue the tradition."

We spent the week hiking, making love, lounging around, making love, exploring the beach, making love; who am I kidding, Emmett and I were like rabbits the entire week and it wasn't always slow and sensual, a lot of the time Emmett would surprise me and just take me.

By the time we had to head back home we were even more tired than when we first arrived.

"Are you going to hate me if I have to leave you for practice next week?" Emmett squeezed my hand.

"Don't ruin our remaining time together, please." I sighed.

"Babe, come on."

"Seriously. This is still a sore subject with me. I'm happy for you, I'm so fucking proud for you! But I'm also madder than hell! Maybe jealous is the better word. Because I wasn't consulted."

"I know and I'm so very sorry. I'll never decide like that again without you. We're partners." he promised.

The rest of the ride was silent.

Pulling up to the house, the twins run out and Esme follows with Cooper.

"Mommy, mommy. Grandma let us bake cookies and Cooper ate 3!" Boothe yelled as they ran towards us.

"I licked the batter!" Bonnie proclaimed.

"Batter is gross!" Boothe made a face.

"What? Batter is the best part!" Emmett dropped the bags, picked up Boothe and tossed him in the air making him giggle.

"Did you have time to relax?" Esme asked.

"Some." I smiled.

"Well, I'm still available if you need more. I know you're going to be busy with Emmett leaving again in a few days."

I shook my head at her as if to say don't talk about it.

We had a lazy few days while Emmett was home; taking the kids to the zoo, park and picnics.

Boothe and Bonnie cried when Emmett left, knowing he'd be gone for three weeks this first time.

The first week was pure hell; the twins were unruly and Cooper was feeding off their temperaments was being fussy and to top it all off, Emmett did call or text or answer any of ours.

"Mommy, why doesn't Emmett want to talk to us?" Bonnie, my inquisitive one asked.

"He's just really busy sweetie." I assured her, but I wondered myself

After the second week, I was beyond pissed and called Esme.

"Esme, have you heard from Em? He was supposed to Skype with us and we've had no word." I sighed.

"No sweetie. Do you need some help?"

"I do. Can you keep the children over the weekend? I'm sorry and I hate to do this. But I know he's not training 24/7, this is affecting my children."

"Carlisle and I will be there. We're on your side, Emmett doesn't need to be ignoring his family, for fame. No amount of money is worth that."

"Thank you, Esme. I'll see you on Saturday morning."

"We'll be there around 7am, that way you can get ready dear."

"You don't know how much I appreciate you."

"We're family, that's what we're here for."

I couldn't sleep Friday night, I had my small bag packed and ready to go, all I had to do was shower when Esme and Carlisle got there.

"I'll make you something to eat, go get ready dear." Esme hugged me while Carlisle fed Cooper and Bonnie and Boothe ate cereal.

I showered and dressed in record time, letting my hair dry in natural waves.

"Bella, if you're trying to make him feel guilty for leaving, that dress will do it." Carlisle chuckled.

"Emmett is a sucker for purple." Esme smiled.

"Well, I figured I should show him what he's neglecting and then not let him unwrap it." I shrugged.

"Oh, torture guilt. That's so wrong, but he deserves it." Carlisle laughed. "I can't tell you how many times Esme has done that to me because I've gotten called back to work or lost in my work."

I laughed at those two and told them how much I loved them.

"We love you too. That's why we know this will work. Just always talk it through." Esme reminded me.

"I know."

I kissed my babies and I was off.

The drive to his training center was short. I still didn't understand why he couldn't come home, at least at night we were a barely thirty minutes away with traffic.

Pulling up I took a deep breath and showed my ID to the guard and he looked at me in question, made a call on his radio, finally motioning me through.

"Pull up to the blue building and Mr. Voltari will be out to greet you." He pointed towards the blue building and handed me a visitor pass.

Getting out of my car, I walk towards the blue building and walking towards me is this man with long black hair, pulled back in a low ponytail, black dress pants, shiny dress shoes, grey dress shirt and a grey and black shirt. Very monochromatic. It even matched his beady, black eyes.

"Ahhh and who might you be here to see?" he asked eyeing me up and down.

"My husband." I stated firmly.

"I'm sorry. We don't allow wives while training." He licked his lips.

"It's important I speak to him. One of our children is ill, and if he'd been checking in like he's supposed to, he'd know that and I wouldn't have had to make the short drive." I smirked. "And who are you?"

"I'm the owner. Aro Volturi." He held out his hand.

"Isabella. Isabella Cullen." I smiled.

"Oh. Well I didn't realize Emmett was married. He never mentioned…" he left it sitting there. "Follow me."

I was glad I was following him, I didn't want this creeper staring at my ass or anything else for that matter. He'd already been eye fucking me the entire time we'd been talking and it's not as if my dress was extremely revealing, just form fitting and showed off the girls.

Receiving quite a few wolf whistles as he walked me through what was the fucking locker room, and out towards another building and up a set of stairs.

"Mrs. Cullen, I apologize if our training schedule has put a damper on your marriage." He sneered the last word.

"Truthfully we've only been married a few weeks. But we've been together for a while." I smiled.

"Well that's better then." He smiled wickedly.

That made my stomach churn.

Walking down a long corridor we stop in front of a door that says CULLEN 24 on it.

"Here you go my dear." Aro walked away with a smirk.

Knocking on the door I hear music playing and no answer, so I knock again. No answer. I try the handle and it opens.

Gasping at the sight in front of me, I turn and back from the way that I came.

AN:

Sorry for the cliffy…

It's been a while…

Reviews=Love

marketplace/woodland-park-zoo-seattle-wa-258383

.


	16. Chapter 16

Everything After

Chapter 16

Running out of there as fast as I could, I got in my car and drove until I couldn't hold in the tears any longer.

Pulling off to the side of the road I broke down and cried, not knowing where I was, I got myself under control pulled out my phone to see where I was. I was only a few miles away from the stadium and seeing as though I wasn't due home until morning, I'd decided to get myself a room for the night.

Checking in and showering, crying out my sorrows in a hot steam shower seemed like the right thing to do, it gave me time to think about what I was going to do and I'd decided that I was going to leave Emmett, I'd tell everyone when I got back home tomorrow.

"Bella, are you OK?" Esme asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Can we talk? Where are the kids?" I asked.

"Already at school and Cooper is with Charlie, he wants to start some one on one time with each grandbaby."

"Awww… How's Sue feeling?" I asked knowing she hadn't been doing well lately.

"She was resting. She's been very tired, Carlisle has an appointment with her tomorrow." Esme assured me. "Now what's bothering you."

"Emmett was sleeping with another woman when I arrived. He didn't even know I was there. He was out of it." I started crying again.

"Bella, maybe you need to take time and think about this."

"No, I'm not going to be _**that**_ wife!" I stressed. "You didn't see the creepy owner Aro. The way he stared at me, he knew what was happening behind that door."

"I think it's a rash decision Bella, that's all. Emmett deserves a second chance, especially if he was drugged." Esme stressed.

"I'm sorry Esme, I know he's your son; but I'm not going to be made a fool of. I appreciate everything you've done for me and the children, but we'll be leaving here. I can't live here. I need to start over with them, we won't be far; I know they need Emmett and Charlie. But they need me to be calm and I can't be calm here."

"And where are you going to get the money to buy a new place?" Esme snapped.

"Well, seeing as Emmett and I will be divorced, he'll have to pay child support and alimony. I DO work Esme, I don't sit on my ass all day long." I reminded her.

"Yes well, I hope you don't intend to live in luxury."

"Thank you for watching the kids today Esme. You can go now." I walked to the door and held it open.

"You're making a bad decision Bella, don't come to us for help." Esme snapped before slamming the door.

I called my dad and told him what happened, he offered to pick up Bonnie and Boothe from school.

"Dad, Sue's not feeling well you really don't have to." I assured him.

"We'll be fine. Call a lawyer and see what needs to be done." He said in his dad voice.

"Thank you."

I called my aunt Jane, I needed a mother's point of view and although I knew she wasn't the happiest with Emmett and I getting married, she was glad he'd stood by me through everything.

"Bella! Hey, everything OK?" she asked skeptically.

I let it all out and cried, telling her what happened.

"Do you need me to come there for a bit to help out?" she asked.

"Maybe when I move, yeah."

"Anything for you sweetheart. I hope that it all works out. Has he called you?" she asked.

"NO! Nothing. I've left several messages and nothing! I've even told him that Cooper was ill."

"Oh honey. What are your plans?" she asked.

"I'm going to find a new place to live, start over. I can't be here. This was supposed to be our forever home. I can't be here." I cried.

"OK. Are you sure you should uproot the kids?" she asked.

Sighing "I didn't think about that. UGH! This is so hard. I just saw him fucking that woman Jane!"

"Listen, I'll come for the weekend and see what we can do, OK?"

"OK. Sounds good. His mom thinks I'm in the wrong for wanting a divorce. She thinks I'm the bad person here."

"Don't think that for one minute. You didn't fuck someone else! He did! Remember that. I'll see you in a couple of days. Love you B."

"Love you too."

I called my dad back and told him what Jane said and he said he'd keep the kids tomorrow if I'd take Sue to the doctor, I agreed.

"Sorry about Emmett sweetie." Sue hugged me tightly.

"Thanks Sue."

Arriving at Dr. Cullen's office we were taken right back and Dr. Cullen wrapped me in a tight hug "I'm sorry for what Esme said to you. She had no right. It's not your fault that Emmett couldn't keep it in his pants. We've told him, over and over not to drink while he's playing football. He knows it's not good for him. It throws off his game and not to mention what it can do it someone fucks with the alcohol." He ranted.

"Carlisle, I hope you won't hate me when I file for divorce. I still want you in the baby's lives."

"Never Bella."

"Thank you."

He proceeded to check Sue and go over her test results, they weren't good, she had stage 3 breast cancer. Carlisle went over her options but said he'd like to come over to the house to talk to her and Charlie together about treatments and said he'd call to set up a time.

Sue and I walked out holding on to each other for support, knowing she would have to call Leah and Seth as well.

Once back to the house I gathered the kids and thanked dad, hugged Sue and told dad that Carlisle agreed with me for which dad was grateful and assured me everything would workout.

Arriving home Alice was standing there looking upset.

"Hey Ali. Everything OK?"

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah, I've got to put the kids to bed, give me a little bit."

She sat on the couch and nodded.

Twenty minutes later and she was in front of the fireplace looking at our wedding photo with tears staining her face.

"Alice, what's going on?"

"Emmett called me today. Mom went out there today and told him you were divorcing him. He's been trying to get in touch with you and can't. He's freaking out. What the fuck is going on?" she was trying to keep her voice low.

"Did Esme even tell you what he fucking did?" I spat and she shook her head no. "I drove out there and caught him fucking someone else over the weekend! He was so fucked up he didn't even know I was there! He didn't even tell the fucking owner he had gotten married! He didn't have his ring on or any pictures of us or the kids anywhere!" I shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Alice looked baffled.

"I'm guessing Esme left all that out, right?"

"Yeah. She just said that you went to visit him and he was too busy to see you, you got upset and now want a divorce."

"Esme is just pissed because I don't want to work things out. I won't be the wife that sits by and allows her husband to fuck other women just so she can live in the lap of luxury. I make my own money, the kids and I can live off that quite well."

"He wants to come home this weekend to talk." Alice blurted out.

"I don't have a problem with that, his owner Aro would though. He's already told me that he can't leave."

"I guess Carlisle called and said it was a family emergency and he was needed home. No arguments. Will you talk with him?"

"Of course. He's been with me through so much. I don't want to just throw it away." I broke down and Alice held me.

"You'll have me. I'm on your side."

I should have recorded her saying those words. You know that saying 'Blood is thicker than water'?

Well it became my nightmare after that weekend.

AN:

We'll have a significant time jump…

Reviews=Love

property/3270560327-1100-31st-Ave-Seattle-WA-98122


	17. Chapter 17

**Everything After**

Chapter 17

"Carlisle, I don't know how to thank you for all your help. I can't believe he's drug out the divorce proceedings this long, especially when he didn't want to work with a mediator and he tried to have all my children taken away from me. I seriously can't thank you enough." I stopped pacing and hugged him.

"Bella, I told you at the beginning of all of this that I'd stand by you. And here I've been. Esme lost her mind and Alice has chosen to be silent and just stay away. I don't know why my family has decided to do this to you and I apologize."

"I'm just glad today is the day and that I have you with me and all the help you've given me, from selling the old house, to buying the new one and to my divorce lawyer, Cora; she's been fantastic. She's quite the bulldog." I told Carlisle.

"Yes, she is. Her husband Waylon is good friends with your dad, that's how we all met. Cora and Waylon are not your typical match, he runs the local bait shop; but don't let that fool you, his family is big in the logging industry, he was injured as a boy and couldn't work because of his leg, so his dad built the bait shop and boat storage for him to run, very lucrative business." Carlisle informed me.

"Wow. Dad never told me that."

"Yeah, little known facts." He shrugged. "Come on, let's go." He held his arm out to me.

"I have one question." I spoke softly as we got into the car and he nodded.

"What about you and Esme?" I asked.

"I served her with papers a few weeks back, we had a pre-nup. There's not much she can do. Granted I wasn't a doctor when we married, but I have a nice trust fund and now of course I'm worth a lot more. She'll get the house, $500,000 and her car. She'll also keep her business. My name will come off all transactions, she'll own it free and clear." Carlisle shrugged.

"Where will you live?" I asked concerned.

"I'm buying a condo. It'll just be me and hopefully my grandchildren occasionally."

"Anytime you want Carlisle, I promise."

"Promise me you'll find love again too. You're young. Don't wait." He stopped me before we walked into court.

"Of course, I want happiness again. I won't let anyone rob me of that. Ever." I promised.

We walked in and Emmett was sitting there with Esme and Aro by his side.

Cora was there as were my dad and Sue.

"Dad, Sue?" I questioned.

"We had to come and support you." Sue patted my hand.

"You should be resting."

"I should be supporting you, I'm fine. Right Carlisle?" She looked to him.

"Yes. She's OK. She's been resting up for today." He smiled.

Esme walked over and cleared her throat. "Are you going to talk to your son?"

"No. Not what he's done to Bella. I'll be over here today." He nodded towards Emmett and it's the first time Emmett has looked ashamed.

Court was called to order and the entire time I could feel Emmett staring at me.

This past year I'd poured myself into my work while the kids were at school and I'd begun working out too. I was in better shape than before Cooper, because now I not only had curves, I had muscle tone too and a lot more self-confidence.

"Mrs. Cullen is it to my understanding that you've requested this divorce due to irreconcilable differences. Is that correct?" the judge asked.

"Yes sir, that's correct."

He went on to ask questions about my work, the children's school, who they lived with, etc…

"Mr. Cullen how often do you visit your son?" the judge asked.

"Your honor, he has three children." Cora spoke up.

"It says here, he'll be paying support for only one child. Cooper?"

"Cooper is his biological son, yes. But when Mrs. Cullen and he married, he adopted her brother and sister and made them Cullen's, sir." Cora spoke up.

"Is this true Mr. Cullen?" The judge asked with distain in his voice.

"Um, only so they wouldn't feel left out when we had Cooper." He shrugged, making me gasp and hold back tears.

"Mr. Cullen, if you adopted these children and they took your last name you are responsible for them. Therefor you will be providing child support and medical for all three children." The judge ordered.

"Sir if I may?" Aro stood.

"You are?" the judge sighed.

"I'm Mr. Cullen's employer. We only offer medical for our employees, not families. In our line of business, it would be quite costly. You do understand, don't you?" he smiled his greasy smile.

"Oh, I completely understand." The judge smiled. "Therefor Mrs. Cullen, since Mr. Cullen cannot give your children the medical support they need, I'll add that into a monthly living allowance separate from your alimony and their child support. Will that do?"

"Yes sir." I smiled.

"Now for visitation. How often does Mr. Cullen see his children?" he asked me.

"In the last month, he's seen them once. We met at the park and he played with them for about two hours, your honor."

"Mr. Cullen?" he questioned.

"I have a busy life your honor. I have practice, games, endorsements." Emmett rattled off.

Emmett's lawyer spoke up "What about the grandmother's visitation?" he asked and I bristled.

"That's entirely up to the mother. If she feels the children are safe, then they may visit. I will not get in the way of that." He shook his head.

"Now, the house you shared as a married couple?" the judge asked.

Cora spoke up "That was sold and Mrs. Cullen took her half and bought a new home for her and the children to start over in. Mr. Cullen took his half and we're not sure; seeing as though he was already living in a condo at the time."

"Mrs. Cullen do you solely support the children as of now? Does Mr. Cullen provide any support?" the judge asked.

"I am the primary care giver, I buy everything needed for our home. Occasionally we'll receive a check from Emmett, but not on a regular basis. I have copies of all the ones he's sent." Cora had already presented the judge with proof.

"OK. I have all the proof I need to grant this divorce and provide my findings."

I walked out of there smiling with my dad, Sue and Carlisle, thanking them all.

Emmett had to pay off the house I'd bought, I got a nice alimony, the kids got a good living allowance and child support, which would go into college funds.

"Bella…" Emmett called to me.

"I don't have anything to say to you Emmett." And I walked away.

"Come on, let's get you home and get those babies." Sue smiled.

AN:

So, they're divorced…

Now Bella can move on…

Remember… This is FICTION… I know NOTHING about Washington St. Divorce Law…

Let Bella enjoy her spoils…

Reviews=Love


End file.
